Serenada
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: AU. Discontinued. Kau tahu yang paling mirip di antara kami? Quasi una Fantasia.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Matahari belum ada setengah jalan menuju ufuk barat. Langit masih berwarna biru terang. Awan-awan melintas angkasa dengan tenangnya, menandakan angin hari itu berhembus perlahan. Kala itu adalah libur musim panas, dimana cuaca lumayan terik dan memungkinkan untuk berkegiatan seharian. Tiga orang anak yang memilih kebun belakang rumah sebagai tempat petualangan mereka dan permainan klasik -petak umpet sebagai permainan pilihan mereka hari itu.

Dua dari tiga bocah kecil memanjat sebuah pohon yang menjulang, batangnya kokoh dan memiliki banyak cabang sehingga mudah untuk dipanjat bahkan oleh anak yang usianya baru sekitar enam tahun. Kedua bocah lelaki itu memanjat hingga cabang yang lumayan tinggi, dimana mereka bisa dengan leluasa melihat berbagai macam hal dari sana seperti mentari, langit, pepohonan, rumah mereka, bahkan laut yang letaknya jauh di pinggir kota. Dari atas itu pula mereka bisa memantau gerakan bocah kecil terakhir, teman mereka yang selalu kebagian jatah untuk mencari keduanya yang tengah bersembunyi.

"Kira-kira berapa lama ya?!" bocah lelaki dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan dan mata biru langit bergumam, serambi menyelidik dari balik dedaunan. Mencari sebuah sosok mungil yang juga sedang mencari mereka.

"Menurutmu?" timpal bocah lelaki lainnya, yang berambut dan warna mata hitam legam.

"Tak mungkin lebih cepat dibanding kemarin!" si pirang berkata dengan yakin.

"Ah, tidak juga," Tukas satunya setelah ia melihat seseorang dari kejauhan yang tengah berlari menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Tepatnya ke arah pohon yang tengah mereka tumpangi, "Kita sudah ketahuan!"

"Wah, kau benar!" bocah berambut pirang akhirnya bisa menemukan sudut pandang yang tepat untuk melihat sosok kawannya yang jauh di bawah.

"A-ah! Ketemu!" seru seorang gadis cilik yang terlihat tengah berlari-larian diantara pepohonan rindang sambil terus menatap kedua kawannya di atas. Ia berlari dengan penuh semangat, hingga rambut pendek berwarna indigo dan menggantung dibagian depannya melambai halus. "A-aku menemukan kalian! Ayo turun Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" serunya lagi.

Lalu dari balik dahan-dahan pohon pada ketinggian sepuluh meter, dua orang anak laki-laki menampakkan wajah mereka. Namun kedua bocah lain yang berada di atas tak sesegera itu turun. Mereka malah dengan pandangan iseng terus memandangi kawan mereka yang ada di bawah.

"Susul kami kalau kau bisa, Hinata-chan!" si bocah pirang berteriak dari ujung pohon pada gadis cilik itu, sedangkan bocah lelaki lain terkekeh. Kedua pemuda itu tahu bahwa sang gadis cilik tidak mungkin dapat menyusul mereka, namun mereka menikmati saja keadaan yang seperti ini. Mengerjai Hinata adalah hal yang paling asyik untuk dilakukan.

"K-alau kalian tidak mau turun, aku tidak mau bermain dengan kalian lagi!" kehabisan akal, gadis cilik itu menggunakan ancaman sebagai senjata pamungkasnya yang mana tidak terlalu memberikan kontribusi berarti.

"Baik, baik, Hinata-chan. Kami akan turun _segera..._" si bocah pirang berkata dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir, kemudian melempar pandangan pada kawan di sampingnya.

Seolah mereka telah berkomunikasi hanya melalui pikiran, bocah satunya menimpali dengan kalimat, "Tapi tidak untuk saat ini," Kemudian mereka tertawa renyah.

"Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menyusul kalian," seru si gadis kecil dengan raut wajah tertekuk. Melihat reaksi gadis itu, dua bocah lainnya kembali tertawa.

Begitulah ketiga bocah itu, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hinata Hyuga melakukan hal yang menyenangkan setiap harinya. Namun hari-hari penuh tawa itu tak dibatasi oleh libur musim panas yang hanya berlangsung sebulan. Di luar itu, tetap terjalin sebuah persahabatan di antara mereka yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi tradisi yang melekat.

Bahkan Naruto sering berspekulasi bahwa mereka sudah bersahabat _sejak lahir_, dimana kemudian Sasuke yang pintar menyangkal dua kata terakhir dengan berbagai alasan yang agak susah diterima otak si pirang. Dan kalau sudah muncul pertentangan begitu mereka akan tahan berdebat hingga mereka harus dipaksa berpisah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Atau mereka akan meminta pendapat Hinata yang mana dianggap sebagai keputusan final, tanpa mengindahkan ketidakkonsistenan Hinata yang sehari memihak Naruto sehari memihak Sasuke agar adil. Yang terpenting bagi gadis itu adalah agar mereka tetap bersama.

.

.

.

_K__ebersamaan._

_._

_._

_._

Waktu terus berlalu namun sebuah kata itu justru semakin terpatri erat di sanubari masing-masing dari ketiga anak yang kini telah berusia sebelas tahun. Karena itulah pemuda berambut pirang dan yang berambut hitam, kali ini ingin membagi penglihatan yang selama ini mereka nikmati sendiri kepada sahabatnya. Mereka membuat sebuah rumah pohon lengkap dengan tangga dari tali tambang dan pijakannya dari kayu agar gadis itu tidak menemui kesulitan untuk memanjat.

Sudah bertahun-tahun Hinata belum juga berhasil naik ke pohon itu. Tapi ia senantiasa mencoba, hingga hati kedua pemuda itu luluh juga dan akhirnya membuatkan Hinata sebuah rumah pohon. Walaupun setelah itu sekujur tubuh mereka penuh luka dan badan mereka terasa nyeri tiap malam hanya demi sebuah rumah pohon sederhana.

Tapi walau dibilang sederhana, repot juga membuatnya. Rumah pohon itu terletak di tempat yang lumayan tinggi, diantara beberapa cabang pohon yang besar dan kuat. Di dalamnya hanya seluas empat meter persegi, jadi hanya muat tiga atau empat orang saja. Tingginya kurang lebih satu setengah meter, membuat orang harus merunduk jika ada atau mau masuk ke dalam. Lantai, dinding dan atapnya terbuat dari kayu tapi tidak usah takut ambruk karena kuda-kudanya sudah dirancang kokoh. Dinding dan pintu yang juga dari kayu itu hanya setengah kali tingginya, membuat orang yang berada di dalam bisa menikmati pemandangan ke segala penjuru.

Oleh karena itu keduanya langsung tersenyum lebar ketika sang gadis yang masih berambut pendek itu sangat menyukai hadiah ini. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!" ujar gadis itu dengan rona bahagia.

Mereka berdua sangat puas melihat wajah ceria gadis itu. Hitung-hitung sebagai kompensasi kerja keras mereka selama berhari-hari untuk membuatkan sebuah rumah pohon di pohon favorit mereka agar Hinata bisa ikut naik kesana.

"A-aku akan menyanyikan sesuatu," ujar Hinata yang wajahnya bersemu.

"Lagu apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eien no ai, kurasa." usul Hinata.

"Baiklah! Akan aku tunjukkan kemampuanku yang luarbiasa dalam bermain terompet!!" kata Naruto yang naik ke rumah pohon dengan membawa terompet kesayangannya penuh semangat.

"Eien no ai itu lagu easy-listening, dobe! Terompetmu tidak berguna kali ini," ujar Sasuke membuat bibir Naruto manyun.

"Hinata-chan ganti saja lagunya!! Tidak seru tahu! Masa hanya si teme ini terus yang pamer di depan Hinata-chan" protes Naruto. Hinata terkikik.

"T-tidak, aku akan menyanyi sementara kalian diam. Dengarkan saja, ini servis khusus untuk kalian"

_**Yoru no puurusaidi de  
Hitori kiri suwatteiru  
Hoshi no moto de anato o  
Omotteiru  
Omotteiru oh.**_

_**Isshoni anata to futari  
Eien no ai o  
Isshoni anata to futari  
Eien no ai o**_

Gadis itu menghentikan nyanyiannya yang indah. "Terima kasih Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, kalian selalu melakukan banyak hal untukku. Kalian memang yang terbaik." ungkap gadis itu dengan tulus, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tersentuh. Naruto spontan merangsek kedua sahabatnya itu dan berkata,

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chaan!! Kamu adalah sahabat kami yang penting!! Betul kan teme?!" sementara Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Kemudian ketiganya menatap cakrawala yang berwarna kemerahan. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum matahari berpisah dengan mereka di ufuk barat. Hari itu adalah akhir musim panas yang menyenangkan. Mereka bertekad setiap mereka sedang libur musim panas mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dan menanti tenggelamnya fajar sambil bermusik di rumah pohon itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bahkan walau cuaca terlihat sedang tak ingin berkompromi sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_DHUAAR!! _

Terdengar suara petir membahana. Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan amat deras, nyaris membuat apapun di depan mata sama sekali tak terlihat. Suara butiran air yang menghantam tanah menimbulkan dentuman sangat keras. Sulit sekali untuk memfokuskan pendengaran pada suara lain selain suara hujan dan sesekali suara petir. Tiga sahabat yang saat itu menginjak usia tiga belas tahun menjadi kalang kabut. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka hujan bakal turun selebat ini. Kalau tahu hujan akan turun, mereka tak akan bermain di rumah pohon hari itu karena pohon itu cukup jauh juga dari rumah.

Tapi sudah kepalang basah. Mereka sedang ada di rumah pohon ketika hujan turun, sehingga mereka hanya bisa mencoba melawan hujan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, menuju tempat perlindungan yang lebih aman. Hanya ada dua buah payung di rumah pohon. Salah satu karena Hinata selalu memperhatikan hal-hal yang remeh dan satunya karena Naruto tak sengaja membawanya dalam tasnya bulan lalu. Ia meninggalkannya begitu saja disana sebab ia malas untuk membawanya. Ah, ada untungnya juga si jabrik itu sedikit malas.

"Ayo, cepat!" seru Sasuke yang sudah berada di bawah sambil memegangi payung. Menunggu kedua sahabatnya yang masih berusaha untuk turun.

Naruto turun duluan agar Hinata bisa memakai payung terakhir yang ada. Sesampainya di tanah, ia segera berlindung di bawah payung yang di pegang Sasuke. Lalu Hinata, secara hati-hati mulai menuruni tanga satu demi satu. Tangan kanannya berpegang pada tali, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang payung.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak panik, "Ah, aku lupa terompetku!"

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Sasuke, "Tinggal sajalah dulu. Hujan sangat deras,"

"Tidak! Aku akan mengambilnya! Kalau di sini bisa kena hujan dan jadi lembab!" Naruto bersikeras. Sasuke paham. Ia sendiri tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada pianonya.

"A-aku akan mengambilnya Naruto-kun! Tenang saja!" ujar Hinata. Lalu gadis itu naik lagi ke atas. Diambilnya alat musik kesayangan sahabatnya itu dan ia kembali menuruni anak tangga. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap gadis itu turun.

Tapi sayang sekali, kali ini ia tak secermat tadi dalam memperhatikan langkahnya.

Gadis itu terpeleset dan jatuh.

"HINATA-CHAAN!!!!"

"Hinata!"

.

.

Kemudian semua berlalu sangat cepat sehingga saat mereka sadari, mereka sudah ada di rumah sakit, menunggu dengan was-was tentang apapun yang terjadi dengan sahabat mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya putri saya, dok?" Hyuga Hiashi bertanya dengan nada cemas pada dokter yang baru saja memeriksa kondisi Hinata.

"Tidak ada yang luka serius pada organ vitalnya, hanya patah tulang. Tapi kami akan melakukan check up ulang setelah dia sadar," kata dokter itu. Sedikitnya mereka yang mendengar berita itu dapat menarik nafas lega.

"Terima-kasih, Tsunade-sama!" kata Hiashi, kemudian dokter wanita itu mengangguk dan pergi.

"Aku mau melihat nee-chan ah!! Ayo, Neji nii-chan " seru gadis cilik yang mirip Hiashi.

"Tunggu aku Hanabi-chan!" anak lelaki yang dipanggil Neji itu berseru. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk dalam kamar pasien untuk memastikan bahwa saudara mereka baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan Naruto, Hiashi-jisan. Gara-gara Naruto, Hinata jadi.." Naruto yang sangat menyesal berkata, namun Hiashi memotongnya,

"Sudahlah Naruto. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur Hinata masih bersama kita. Kalau pun setelah ini ada hal yang hilang darinya, berjanjilah pada jisan kalian akan selalu menyayanginya seperti biasa. Janji?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk

"Aku janji, jisan! Terima kasih!" kata Naruto. Kemudian pria itu meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mengurus administrasi.

_BRAK!! _

Pintu tergebrak oleh Neji, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Bocah Hyuga itu menunjukkan mimik yang aneh. "Panggilkan dokter!" serunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata! Hinata sudah siuman!!" Neji berkata dengan nada panik.

"Syukurlah!" Naruto gembira.

"Iya! Dia memang siuman, tapi…" kemudian Neji melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan hal yang tak pernah Naruto dan Sasuke bayangkan sebelumnya.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Camelia Putih

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Langit sangat biru dan cerah tanpa awan tatkala angin nyaris tak berhembus. Matahari bersinar lumayan menyilaukan, bahkan ia sudah meninggi sejak pagi-pagi benar, membuat banyak insan memulai hari mereka lebih awal daripada minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Musim panas memang identik dengan cuacanya yang terik. Tak hanya itu, kedatangan musim panas juga ditandai dengan dimulainya parade musik dari para serangga.

Ya, musik. Hal yang juga dilakukan para murid Akademi Seni Konoha program musik siang dan malam sepanjang tujuh hari dalam seminggu. Atau dengan kata lain -setiap hari karena walau sedang libur, mereka tak pernah absen dalam bermusik atau minimal menyentuh alat musik mereka. Tapi mereka melakukannya dengan senang hati karena musik merupakan pilihan hidup mereka.

Dan dua orang sahabat yaitu Uzumaki Naruto juga Uchiha Sasuke tercatat sebagai murid program musik di sekolah itu pada tahun ke tiga mereka atau setingkat dengan kelas 3 SMA.

-

-

Sebuah kertas terpampang lebar di papan pengumuman di koridor gedung program musik. Kertas yang sangat lebar dan berwarna putih itu langsung menjadi populer di kalangan para murid tak lama setelah ia ditempelkan. Bukan karena harganya yang membuat kertas itu langsung menyedot perhatian, namun lebih merujuk pada sesuatu yang tertulis di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang menjadi tolak ukur kesuksesan para murid dalam menangkap materi pelajaran selama ini, yaitu pengumuman hasil ujian praktek musik yang diadakan beberapa hari lalu. Sontak lembaran itu dikerumuni oleh siswa dan siswi program musik bahkan mereka rela berdesak-desakan untuk membacanya.

Keramaian serupa juga bisa ditemukan di kantin Akademi Seni Konoha yang selalu menjadi sangat populer waktu istirahat siang. Di sana para murid yang berasal dari segala jurusan bersaing ketat untuk mendapatkan makanan secepat mungkin. Sebenarnya stok makanan di kantin sekolah tidak akan habis hanya dengan sekali serbuan tiga ribu murid akademi itu. Sehingga mereka tidak perlu terburu-buru membeli seakan dunia akan kiamat esok hari. Namun yang membuat terjadi persaingan ketat adalah rintihan perut mereka yang menuntut untuk buru-buru diisi.

Pemuda berambut pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, berjuang menembus kerumunan murid di kantin itu sambil berusaha agar ramen ukuran jumbo yang ia bawa tidak tumpah. Ia tengah menuju pada sebuah meja panjang yang ada di ujung jalan. Di mana kawannya yang berambut hitam, Uchiha Sasuke sedang makan bersama para siswa dari program musik. Mereka terdiri dari seorang siswa dengan rambut cokelat dan gigi taring yang menonjol bernama Inuzuka Kiba; seorang siswa bertubuh besar –karena ia tidak suka dibilang gendut- bernama Akimichi Chouji; dan yang terakhir siswa yang terlihat loyo dengan rambut diikat tinggi, Nara Shikamaru.

"Aaah…!! Akhirnya bisa juga aku dapat yang ini!" seru Naruto setibanya ia di meja itu. Ia menciumi aroma lezat makanan itu sebelum kemudian duduk di kursi yang masih kosong untuk menyantapnya.

"Apa yang _akhirnya_? Bukankah itu mangkuk keduamu, Naruto?" timpal Kiba sambil menatap ngeri kawannya yang langsung memasukkan bulat-bulat semua ramen yang berhasil ia jepit dengan sumpit.

"Hiar haja. Haku mafih halam maha perhumbuhan, hadhi hutuh hanyak hasupan nuthrisi!!" tukas Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Hei, contohlah Chouji sedikit. Biar dia makan terus, tapi menunya berganti-ganti. Kadang keripik kentang, kadang daging bakar..."

"Tapi dia tetap saja gen–"

Shikamaru langsung membekap mulut Naruto sebelum pemuda itu meneruskan kalimatnya, karena Chouji terlihat sudah hampir meledak karena ranjaunya nyaris terinjak. "Lagipula tidak ada nutrisi yang kau dapatkan dari makanan itu!" kata pemuda yang sangat ahli bermain catur, seraya mengelap tangannya yang berminyak setelah membungkam Naruto.

"Ada kok! " elak si pemuda berambut pirang dan berwarna mata langit pagi, "Vitamin R!" lanjutnya.

"Vitamin R?!" seru Kiba dengan tatapan aneh seolah tengah berhadapan dengan makhluk asing yang mengunjungi bumi.

"Vitamin Ramen! Hahaha!!"

"Sudahlah, candaanmu garing tahu!" potong Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian sudah melihat pengumuman nilai ujian praktek kemarin?" Chouji mengalihkan topik sambil terus mengunyah makanan di hadapannya yang agaknya tidak akan habis untuk sepuluh menit ke depan. Kegemaran pemuda ini terhadap makanan sama dengan obsesi Naruto terhadap ramen. Oleh karena itu, mereka hampir setiap hari menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang berada di kantin. Bahkan jika Naruto tidak populer-populer amat, beberapa siswa akan menganggap mereka salah satu penjaga kantin yang tidak pernah ada kerjaan. Untung saja karena sifatnya yang mudah bergaul, pemuda itu menjadi cukup populer hampir di seluruh jurusan yang ada di akademi. Namun agaknya motif itu sedikit berbeda dengan yang terjadi di kalangan siswa program musik.

"Belum tuh!! Tapi aku yakin aku jadi nomor satu lagi, kan? Haha! Aku ini memang benar-benar hebat!" jawab Naruto sambil membanggakan diri. Sedikit menyombong, tapi itu memang benar. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak pernah menyerahkan peringkat pertama pada siapapun setidaknya lebih dari empat semester. Hanya saja, hal itu khusus berlaku pada ujian praktek. Sementara peringkat umum paralel selalu diraih oleh kawannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ada cela bagi Naruto untuk melakukan intervensi.

"Kau melemparkan umpan yang salah, Chouji." keluh pemuda bernama Shikamaru yang tengah mengaduk-aduk malas minumannya menggunakan sedotan.

"Hei!!" protes Naruto, "Bilang saja kalau kalian iri denganku, yaa-!"

"Bilang begitu kalau kau sudah mengalahkanku dalam ujian umum, dobe." tukas Sasuke.

"Ah! Kita ini kan murid program musik! Kenapa juga harus belajar matematika payah?!!" keluhnya.

"Bukan matematika yang payah, tapi kau." kata pemuda Uchiha lagi.

"Sialan kau, teme!" Naruto lantas mengambil seiris tomat yang ada di hadapannya kemudian melemparnya ke arah Sasuke. Sayang tidak kena karena reflek pemuda Uchiha itu termasuk yang paling cepat. Ia lantas ganti melempari sahabatnya dengan benda apapun yang bisa cepat diraihnya yang ternyata adalah remah dari keripik kentang milik Chouji.

"Mulai lagi deh. Kurasa kali ini bakal jadi masalah. Merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru yang setidaknya telah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan rentetan amukan kecil itu meluas setelah benda yang tak sengaja dilempar Naruto mengenai Kiba. Kiba lantas berseru –_hei_ sebelum ia membalas lemparan Naruto karena merasa sudah diseret dalam acara lempar-melempar itu. Beberapa siswa melihat itu sebagai kejadian yang menyenangkan sehingga mereka pun berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan tersebut. Kemudian terjadilah perang makanan di kantin yang melibatkan nyaris seluruh siswa yang ada di sana, kecuali Shikamaru yang terlalu malas untuk bergabung dan Chouji yang masih asyik dengan makanannya.

Mereka berlindung di bawah meja, kemudian mengambil apa saja di hadapan mereka untuk dilemparkan. Potongan timun, remah roti, saus tomat, mayonaise dan naruto –bukan Naruto Uzumaki, namun naruto yang ada dalam mangkuk ramen. Bahkan sasaran yang sebenarnya diabaikan, sekarang yang terpenting adalah lemparan mereka kena. Siapapun dengan apapun karena semua adalah musuh.

Ini benar-benar perang makanan kolosal.

* * *

"Jadi, apa pembelaan kalian?" selidik seorang guru bernama Ibiki Morino kepada puluhan murid yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka berdiri mematung ketika sang guru mengitari dan menatap mereka satu-persatu sambil berjalan perlahan.

"Tidak... ada... sensei!" kata beberapa murid, sementara yang lainnya hanya menenggak ludah. Mereka tak berani menjawab apalagi melakukan pembelaan atas keributan yang telah mereka ciptakan di kantin.

"Kalian sadar konsekuensinya, bukan?" tanya sang guru menekankan, yang mana lebih terdengar seperti _–jadi kalian minta dihukum, bukan?._

"Ya.. sensei!"

"Bagus. Nanti siang seusai sekolah, kalian semua dihukum membersihkan kantin dan mencuci semua peralatan makan sampai bersih." Pria menakutkan itu menopangkan sebelah tangannya di meja sementara yang satu ditopangkan ke pinggang, "Dan kalau aku berkata sampai bersih itu berarti aku tidak ingin ada noda setitik pun tertinggal, mengerti?" ia menekankan.

"Mengerti.. sensei!"

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan ruangan, segera!"

Segera setelah perintah diberikan, para murid menghambur keluar. Selain tak mau berlama-lama berhadapan dengan guru super menyeramkan itu, mereka juga tak mau menambah lagi hukuman mereka.

"Haah..." Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah berada di luar ruang kesiswaan bersama para murid lain yang ikut dihukum bersamanya, "Padahal nanti ada janji dengan Hinata!" keluhnya kesal.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau," kata Sasuke.

"Benar! Ini kan salah Uzumaki!" kata seorang murid dari jurusan sinema.

"Harusnya kau saja yang kena hukuman!" beberapa murid lain yang turut terkena hukuman itu, ikut menimpali.

"Enak saja! Kalian yang seenaknya ikut-ikutan, tahu!!" tukas Naruto.

"Tapi kami senang kok!" ujar seorang gadis dari jurusan tari.

"Kenapa malah senang?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Soalnya kami bisa bareng dengan kalian, siswa paling populer dari program musik." terang siswi lainnya, dari jurusan berbeda. Kemudian mereka berteriak dengan teriakan ala gadis.

_Dasar cewek_, batin Sasuke.

"Oh begitu ya?!" seru Naruto girang, "Hahaha!! Memang beginilah takdir orang ngetop!!" katanya, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya sementara murid lelaki lainnya menyorakinya –_bhuu!_

"Memangnya kau yang mereka maksud?" tukas Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Dasar Sasuke-teme!!"

"Hei, hei. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan nasib tuan putri? Bukankah dia selalu bersama kalian waktu pulang?" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mengiriminya SMS."

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak bilang sih! Padahal aku mau mengabarinya tadi!" Naruto kembali berseru.

"Sudahlah, yang mana saja tidak masalah kan?" kata si pemuda Uchiha lagi.

* * *

Akademi Seni Konoha adalah sebuah sekolah swasta elit kejuruan yang terdiri atas beberapa program seni; yaitu program musik, lukis, tari, seni rupa, dan sinematografi. Masing-masing program tersebut menempati gedung yang berbeda, yang mana masing-masing gedung terdiri atas banya ragam ruangan. Untuk program lukis sendiri terbagi atas tiga macam ruangan; yaitu ruang kelas standar, studio lukis dan juga galeri. Ruang kelas digunakan untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar biasa. Studio lukis adalah ruangan yang digunakan sebagai tempat melukis.

Program lukis memiliki banyak studio, sehingga setiap sepuluh siswa akan mendapatkan satu ruangan. Namun, jika ruang kelas sifatnya tetap hingga kelulusan dan dibagi per angkatan, maka lain halnya dengan studio. Setiap studio terdiri atas kelas satu, dua dan tiga serta seorang tutor yang biasanya adalah alumnus Akademi. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar terjadi regenerasi yang baik karena murid senior bisa mengajari juniornya. Sementara itu, galeri adalah ruangan yang digunakan untuk memajang karya-karya yang mendapat penghargaan.

-

-

Seorang siswi berambut indigo memasuki sebuah ruangan besar dengan bertuliskan _Galeri III_ di papan pintunya. Ruangan yang didominasi warna krem itu sangat gelap. Tirai-tirai hijau yang besar tebal menutup seluruh permukaan kaca jendela sehingga tak ada setitik sinar pun yang masuk, membuat kesan seolah ruangan itu adalah sebuah dimensi lain yang jauh dari dunia ini. Di seluruh penjuru ruangan, terpajang berbagai lukisan indah yang disinari sebuah lampu –_spotlight_, membuat kesan lukisan-lukisan itu menjadi semakin dalam dan menonjol.

Hyuga Hinata, siswi kelas dua program lukis, meletakkan kanvasnya di lantai yang seluruhnya tertutup oleh karpet. Ia kemudian memasang lukisan itu di ruang kosong di dinding yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk lukisannya. Beberapa waktu lalu, lukisannya meraih penghargaan tingkat kota sehingga ia diwajibkan untuk memajang karyanya di ruangan ini. Hari ini petugas yang biasanya mengurusi galeri sedang berhalangan datang, mau tidak mau ia harus mengurusinya sendiri. Untunglah ia hanya tinggal membawa lukisannya dan menggantungnya, tanpa harus berkawan dengan palu untuk menancapkan paku di dinding.

Sesaat kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia lantas membuka pesan yang ternyata dikirim oleh Sasuke, lalu terkikik kecil saat membaca pesan tersebut. Dalam pesannya, Sasuke berkata kalau ia dan Naruto dihukum membersihkan kantin setelah membuat keributan _kecil_ disana waktu istirahat tadi. Ia tak habis pikir, kedua sahabatnya itu sudah tahun terakhir namun masih saja berbuat kekanakan seperti ini sehingga mendapat hukuman dari guru bagian kesiswaan yang terkenal _killer._

"Kalau dipajang semakin terlihat bagus," kata seseorang dari balik punggung Hinata, membuat gadis itu agaknya tersentak kaget. Hinata kemudian menoleh pada sumber suara. Seorang senior program lukis yang juga merupakan teman satu studio Hinata, sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Alih-alih malu karena dipuji, gadis itu buru-buru membungkukkan tubuh sebagai pengganti salam kepada pemuda berambut hitam yang selalu tersenyum itu. Hinata kemudian mengeluarkan catatan dan menuliskan sesuatu, lantas memberikannya pada seniornya.

_**Ini **__**juga berkat arahan senpai.**_

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum simpul, "Apa aku sudah bilang, aku lebih suka caramu mengeja namaku daripada memanggilku senpai. Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya.

Hinata kemudian dengan lincah memainkan tangannya, membentuk simpul-simpul yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh kalangan tertentu. Ia melakukan hal yang diminta seniornya, yaitu mengeja nama pemuda tersebut. S-A-I. Sai.

"Begitu lebih baik." timpal pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu, kemudian ia sibuk membereskan beberapa lukisan yang ia bawa.

Hinata kemudian memalingkan pandangan pada lukisan orang yang ia kenal cukup akrab. Sebuah lukisan seorang wanita yang duduk di sebuah bangku taman, mendekap bayinya sambil tersenyum penuh kasih. Menyadarkan bahwa betapa sebenarnya banyak hal-hal kecil yang biasa ditemui dalam keseharian, bisa menjadi hal yang sangat luar biasa jika kita menyadarinya.

Makna yang indah. Selain itu penggarapannya artistik, komposisinya sempurna juga pengenalan warna yang nyaris mendekati aslinya. Dan setiap garis dalam lukisan itu tampak benar-benar hidup.

"Pelukisnya bernama Uchiha Itachi." ujar Sai memecah keheningan, "Kudengar kau mengenalnya secara pribadi?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dia hebat sekali,"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Memang begitulah yang dikatakan semua orang mengenai Itachi sang jenius. Ia mampu menangkap sebuah fenomena kehidupan dan menuangkannya ke dalam kanvas dengan sempurna dan detil yang mengagumkan, serta mengandung makna yang dalam. Hinata selalu terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan kakak sahabatnya itu. Ia jugalah yang sedikit banyak mempengaruhi kecintaan Hinata terhadap dunia lukis. Kemudian Hinata berpaling pada lukisan yang tengah dipajang oleh Sai. Detik pertama Hinata melihat lukisan itu, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuat suatu sentakan timbul di jantungnya.

Lukisan beberapa tangkai bunga putih dengan latar hujan salju. Lukisan yang tidak biasa, karena tidak saljunya tidak murni berwarna putih melainkan bergradasi biru. Bunga itu juga tak indah sempurna, ada beberapa bagian rumpang di mahkota bunganya serta ada beberapa bagian yang robek. Ia tampak begitu kepayahan dan nyaris mati, namun berusaha tegar di tengah dingin dunia. Itu terlihat dari siluetnya yang seakan tengah mendongak ke arah langit. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya masih bisa kuat seperti itu. Sesuatu yang mungkin, diharapkannya muncul dari arah langit kelam tak terbatas.

Walau teknik yang digunakan masih kalah dengan milik Itachi, namun ada yang membuat lukisan tersebut terasa sangat menarik. Ia menawarkan estetika yang bertolak belakang dengan milik Itachi. Jika lukisan pemuda itu terkesan cerdas dan membuat orang awan sekalipun dapat menangkap keindahannya, lukisan ini cenderung misterius. Tapi justru inilah yang membuat pandangan Hinata semakin lekat tertuju pada lukisan itu. Diperhatikannya setiap goresan dalam lukisan itu untuk menelaah tiap kata yang ingin disampaikan sang pelukis. Lukisan itu benar-benar membuat rasa ingin tahunya menyeruak muncul. Tanpa ia sadari, jemarinya sudah menjelajah tiap goresan yang ada dalam lukisan tersebut.

"Camelia Putih. Apa lukisan ini sebagus itu?" tegur Sai.

Hinata sontak mengangguk sangat cepat menanggapi pertanyaan itu, bahkan sebagian tubuhnya pun ikut berguncang.

"Yah, karena itulah lukisan ini dipajang di sini. Bahkan para juri galak itu pun luluh melihatnya," timpal Sai sementara Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Padahal si jelek itu sering meninjuku, tak sangka bisa membuat gambar sebagus ini. _Haah_, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir tentang wanita." gumamnya.

Hinata terkikik kecil ketika teringat _Men are from Mars_. Senpainya itu memang seperti makhluk Mars. Yang benar saja, perempuan manapun tidak akan sudi dikatai jelek. Walaupun jago melukis, tapi Sai memang benar-benar payah dalam mengerti hati wanita.

Hinata lantas membaca papan keterangan yang ada di bawah lukisan bunga tersebut. Di sana tertulis _Artist: Haruno Sakura_. _Grade III-Class 1_. Kelas 3- 1 program lukis, kelas yang sama dengan Sai. Sayang sekali senpai bernama Haruno itu tidak ditempatkan di studio yang sama dengannya.

Kemudian mata Hinata kembali menyusuri lukisan yang sangat menarik perhatiannya itu.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**AN:**

Rada lebay ya chapter ini. (Bukan rada, tapi sangat!) Dan deskripsi kedua lukisan membuat Itachi dan Sakura jadi OOC parah. Harusnya gambar Itachi yang lebih kompleks, bukan Sakura. Kesannya, Itachi justru lugas dan apa adanya. Jadi deskripsi seperti ini kayaknya bakal jadi masalah besar. Aaah!! Seni itu benar-benar rumit! *Jeduk-jedukin kepala* Yah ini kan salahku juga. Tapi toh mereka di canon nggak bisa nggambar, jadi otomatis fic ini memang asli OOC. Haha, biarlah.

Menurut kalian?


	3. Tanpa Syair

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan menyusuri halaman dengan langkah perlahan. Pelajaran pada jam terakhir nampaknya sungguh tak bersahabat dengan suhu udara siang itu.

_Ha..._ Sasuke mendesah. Dua bab mengenai sejarah Jerman yang harus ia hapalkan sebelum besok. Oke. _Bahasa_ Jerman memang penting untuk para musikus karena itu banyak dipakai, tapi –hei! Siapa peduli tentang _Negara_ Jerman?

"Hei, Sasuke!!" Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto kemudian ia menoleh, "Hn?"

"Aku ada kelas setelah ini. Kau duluan saja dengan Hinata!" Naruto berseru dari jendela ruangan lantai dua. Pemuda berambut hitam mengangguk. Ia tahu akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering mendapat bimbingan khusus, tapi untuk apa pastinya ia juga masih bingung.

Lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya. _Ah!_ Ia melihat Hinata yang sudah menunggunya dan Naruto berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menghampiri gadis itu. "Sudah lama?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya ia dengan lincah memainkan jemarinya yang berarti, "**Iya. Hampir saja aku pergi duluan. Mana Naruto-kun?"**

"Dia ada kelas," jawab Sasuke apa adanya.

Hinata kembali memainkan tangannya. "**Belakangan ini dia selalu sibuk."**

"Tahun ini kami ujian kelulusan."

"**Benar juga, ini tahun terakhir kalian sedangkan aku masih menunggu setahun lagi!"**

Sasuke tersenyum melihat gadis itu mengerutkan bibir. Ia tahu Hinata iri pada mereka berdua yang hampir lulus. Sebenarnya Hinata juga berada pada angkatan yang sama dengan mereka tapi karena sebuah kecelakaan, ia jadi harus vakum sekolah. Lima tahun lalu Hinata terjatuh dari rumah pohon kemudian semenjak itu ia menjadi tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa mengingat penjelasan panjang dari dokter mengenai penyebab pastinya.

Karena itu Hinata tidak sekolah selama setahun penuh untuk memulihkan diri dan juga untuk mempelajari bahasa isyarat. Belajar bahasa isyarat tidak semudah yang terlihat, tapi sekarang gadis itu sudah lincah menyimpul jemarinya untuk menggantikan kata yang tak terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk lalu mereka meninggalkan gerbang. Sementara itu di kursi panjang di dekat hall, ada tiga pasang mata yang menatap kedua orang itu berlalu.

* * *

"Kalian lihat tadi?" siswi berambut pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda, bertanya pada dua temannya. Yang satu berambut merah muda panjang tergerai dan yang satunya berambut cokelat gelap dan dicepol dua.

"Lihat apa, Ino?" Siswi dengan dua cepol di kepalanya, bertanya pada temannya.

"Sasuke pulang bersama cewek rambut hitam yang tadi berdiri di gerbang." gadis yang bernama Ino itu berkata.

"Oh, itu sih adik kelasku!" Gadis berambut merah muda dengan nama Sakura memastikan.

"Iya, siapa namanya?" tanya Ino lebih lanjut.

"Hinata. Dia adik sepupu Neji," jawab si cepol dua.

"Padahal aku mengincar Sasuke waktu kelas satu, tapi harapanku langsung kandas lihat saingan cantik begitu. Sungguh sial!" kata Ino.

"Ya ampun Ino, Sai kamu kemanakan?" Sakura memprotes.

"Memang aku kemana?" Seorang pemuda berambut hitam bertanya pada tiga gadis itu, mendengar namanya disebut-sebut sambil memberikan senyum bisnisnya.

"Aa, Sai!" Ino terlonjak.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan aku ya?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu.

"Jangan ge-er dulu deh! Ayo kita pulang!" Ino membantah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Terserah padamu, cantik." Sai menurut pada gadis yang kini adalah kekasihnya. "Baiklah je– Sakura-san, Tenten-san, kami pulang dulu." Ia memberi salam pada dua gadis lainnya, kemudian mereka berdua pergi.

"Aih, aih, mesranya. Aku jadi iri." Tenten yang tengah bertopang dagu berkomentar.

"Yang harusnya bilang begitu kan aku!? Kau sih tidak berhak!" protes Sakura.

"Tenten!" seorang siswa dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam memanggil Tenten dari kejauhan.

"Itu Neji! Tuh, aku benar kan?" seru Sakura sementara Tenten masih belum beranjak "Cepat hampiri!" perintah Sakura.

"Tapi..."

"Jangan tidak enak padaku, lagipula aku juga mau pergi," tegas Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya!" kata Tenten pada akhirnya.

"Ya, dadah!" Sakura melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya dan ia pun menepuk kedua pipinya. "Dan sekarang waktunya untuk kerja! Aku harus semangat!" Lanjutnya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Hinata memandang ke arah mentari sore sambil menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit secangkir cokelat panasnya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada aktivitas orang-orang disepanjang jalan. Sesekali ia menggoreskan pensil pada lembar kertas putih yang ada di hadapannya. Dia sedang menggambar sketsa untuk tugas lukisan yang akan dikumpulkan bulan depan. Kali ini _sensei_ memberi tema _Interaksi_, dan membebaskan muridnya dalam memvisualisasikan tema tersebut ke dalam gambar.

Interaksi, tema yang sangat sulit untuknya. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa bahasa isyarat dan itu mempersulitnya untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang asing. Walau guru maupun teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang keberatan dengan keadaannya tetap saja itu sulit dilakukan. Tak banyak orang yang sabar menunggunya menulis kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan, jadi tak banyak pula yang ingin memulai untuk berinteraksi dengannya. Ia lebih banyak diam jika di sekolah. Interaksi, mengapa pula itu yang harus jadi tema lukisan? Apakah para sensei sedang megintimidasinya? Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa itulah dilema terbesarnya saat ini?

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Percuma berkontroversi dengan dirinya sendiri. Lagipula ia sudah duduk di sebuah cafe outdoor di dekat perempatan jalan dengan harapan bisa mendapat inspirasi ketika mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disepanjang jalan. Dia ingin melihat bentuk interaksi yang biasa orang umum lakukan.

_PLUK!_

Tak sengaja, pensilnya jatuh dan terinjak oleh seorang bapak-bapak yang tengah berdiri di dekat mejanya. Hinata yang panik menepuk punggung bapak itu dan berkata dengan tangannya. "**Maaf, pensil saya ada di kaki anda,"** Tentu saja bapak itu tidak paham dengan apa yang disampaikan Hinata, "Kau sedang apa, nak?"

Hinata menengok kanan kiri untuk mencari alat tulis tapi tidak ada orang yang bisa meminjaminya. Bapak itu jadi bingung dan menyangka Hinata sedang mempermainkannya, "Maumu apa, hah?!" kata pria paruh baya itu dengan nada meninggi. Hinata yang gemetar tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Tiba-tiba seseorang bersuara dari belakang Hinata.

"Maaf, tuan. Gadis ini bilang pensilnya terinjak oleh anda." kata seorang gadis dengan seragam pelayan cafe.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Pria itu menanyainya.

"Dia berbicara dalam bahasa isyarat dan anda pasti tahu apa yang maksud," jawab gadis itu tegas namun ramah. Si bapak kemudian menyadari apa yang Hinata bilang benar, bahwa ia sedang menginjak sebuah pensil. Lalu ia mengambilkan dan memberikan benda itu pada Hinata.

"Maaf ya, nak" kata pria itu sementara Hinata membungkuk tanda terima kasih. Setelah bapak itu berlalu, ia berbalik pada orang yang telah menolongnya.

"**Terima kasih banyak."**

Kemudian gadis berambut merah muda yang telah menolong Hinata itu juga membuat tanda dengan tangannya, "**Tidak usah sungkan."**

"**Ano! Aku bisa mendengar, kok! ****Bicara saja!"** Hinata meluruskan kesalahpahaman gadis itu.

"Oh, maaf! Aku kira kau..." Gadis yang berambut merah muda itu tidak melanjutkan topik sensitif tersebut.

"**Tidak apa, aku tidak tersinggung. Malah kurasa aku belum cukup berterima kasih padamu!"** Kata Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah sungkan, bukan?"

"**Oh ya! ****Kenalkan, aku..."**

"Aku tahu kamu! Kau Hinata Hyuga kelas 2 program lukis, kan?" tebak gadis itu dengan yakin "Kita satu sekolah. Kenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura kelas 3 program lukis"

"**Aa! Jangan-jangan kau ****Haruno-senpai yang karyanya menang lomba nasional itu!?"** Hinata girang, seolah baru menemukan harta karun.

"Jangan memanggilku senpai, ah! Aku jadi merasa tua nih, panggil saja Sakura." katanya, "Memang benar sih, ada lukisanku yang terbawa oleh sensei saat ia mengantar lukisan untuk lomba." lanjut Sakura merendah.

"**Baiklah, Sakura-san! Wah, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu! Aku suka sekali lukisan yang kau buat."**

"Waduh, aku jadi malu. Lukisan yang mana?"

"**Camelia putih."**

"Oh itu?"

"**Iya. ****Aku melihat kesedihan yang dalam pada gambar itu, tapi entah mengapa rasanya bunga itu masih mengharap akan sesuatu. Aku lupa judulnya."**

"Interpretasimu menarik. Lukisan itu berjudul _Penantian._" Hinata menangkap ada kesedihan dibalik suara Sakura saat mengucapkan judul lukisan itu, tapi ia urung bertanya.

"... ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa di sini?"

"**Aku ada tugas untuk bulan depan ****tapi aku mengalami kesulitan dengan temanya."**

"Kebetulan ini hampir jam istirahat. Kalau kau mengijinkan, mungkin setelah ini kita bisa mengobrol tentang itu," tawar Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk kencang.

"Oke. Aku mau melepas celemek ini sebentar, kau disini dulu ya!"

-

-

"Lihat bapak gendut yang sedang melihat jam tangan di halte itu! Pasti ia sedang membatin begini -_Gawat! Sudah jam segini, kalau aku tidak cepat pulang wanita tua itu akan mengoceh seharian!_-" kata Sakura sambil berekspresi aneh, memperagakan ekspresi orang yang mereka bicarakan. Hinata tertawa tanpa suara.

Masih di cafe yang sama, dua gadis itu duduk di meja yang strategis untuk melihat ke segala penjuru. Awalnya mereka berdiskusi sambil mengamati orang-orang yang melintas, tapi gara-gara Sakura mereka kini jadi main tebak-tebakan. Mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang di sepanjang jalan. Yah, hal itu lumayan membantu Hinata dalam mengamati interaksi di sekelilingnya, tapi hanya sekitar tiga puluh persen saja. Sisanya murni karena dan untuk iseng.

"**Laki-laki yang disana itu, yang berdiri di sebelah cewek cantik di halte! Dari wajahnya sepertinya ia punya maksud yang tidak-tidak pada cewek itu!"** Hinata merujuk pada laki-laki berwajah mesum yang berada di seberang jalan. Sakura menatap orang itu kemudian matanya terpicing.

"Kau benar! Orang itu mencurigakan sekali! Cewek memang seharusnya berhati-hati pada orang macam itu, apalagi yang cantik sepertimu," Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"**Sakura-san ada-ada saja!" **Hinata terkekeh sembari menyimpul jemarinya.

"Benar kok! Lihat itu, ada dua cowok yang datang ke arah kita. Mereka pasti tertarik denganmu!" canda Sakura, menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang dan yang satunya berambut hitam yang sedang akan menghampiri mereka. Hinata baru menoleh saat mereka berdua sudah tiba di meja Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Lama menunggu kami?!" seru si rambut pirang. Sementara yang rambut hitam menaikkan alis melihat Sakura yang sekilas membelalakkan mata.

"**Kalian rupanya!"** Hinata berkata melalui gerakan pada dua lelaki itu, lalu ia kembali pada Sakura untuk memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya. "**Sakura-san kenalkan, ini Naruto-kun dan yang ini Sasuke-kun. Mereka adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Nah Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, ini senpaiku. Sakura-san,"**

"Jadi mereka temanmu Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura lalu ia menundukkan kepala tanda salam pada dua orang itu, "Hajimemashite. Aku Haruno Sakura, kelas 3 program lukis. Panggil saja Sakura,"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kelas 3 program musik!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, kelas 3 program musik."

"Aa, sepertinya aku sering mendengar nama kalian disebut-sebut deh!" Sakura menepukkan telapak tangannya sekali.

"**Mereka populer, sih! Memang susah menyembunyikan ketampanan mereka"** Keluh Hinata untuk sekedar bergurau.

"Kau benar Hinata-chan!" Sakura menyetujui. "Oh! Silahkan duduk jika kalian tidak terburu-buru," kedua pemuda itu menurut.

"Jadi, kau bisa mengerti yang diucapkan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

"Iya begitulah! Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau kemana?" sahut Sakura sementara Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Kami dari toko dan janjian dengan Hinata-chan di sini untuk pulang sama-sama!" terang Naruto penuh semangat.

"Begitu. Kalau begitu Hinata-chan mau pulang sekarang?"

"**Iya. Maaf ya, Sakura-san. Terima kasih atas waktunya sore ini****."**

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf, sih? Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah sungkan! Aku senang kok bisa kenalan denganmu dan dua orang tampan ini!"

"Sakura-chan hebat! Matamu bisa mengenali _barang_ yang bagus!" kata Naruto super pede, berakhir dengan jitakan dari Sasuke.

"Kau hanya bagus diluar saja, dobe!" cela Sasuke. Dua gadis itu tertawa.

"**Baiklah, kami pamit dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu hari ini!"** Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, Sakura juga. Kemudian Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu.

-

-

Hinata melangkah sambil membelakangi jalan utama agar ia bisa bercakap-cakap dengan kedua sahabatnya. "**Sakura-san orangnya sangat menarik. Lain kali kalian harus banyak-banyak ngobrol dengannya!"**

"Tampaknya kau senang sekali?" tanya Sasuke.

"**Tentu saja. Dia teman pertamaku yang pertama****!"**

"Memang kami kau anggap apa, Hinata-chan!" protes pemuda berambut pirang.

"**Kalian beda. Kalian kan laki-laki, apalagi tidak mengerti soal melukis!"**

"Jadi kau sudah tidak butuh kami lagi nih?" desak Sasuke.

"**Bukan begitu. **"**Sakura-san beda! Dia itu senior yang bisa kuajak ngobrol soal lukisan dengan bahasaku. Dan lagi orangnya baik! Apa kalian tidak merasa begitu?"**

"Aku merasa dia itu menyenangkan kok!!" bantah Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi yang terbaik tetap Hinata.." kedua pemuda itu berkata secara serempak lalu berpandangan dan mereka bertiga kemudian tertawa kecil.

"**Aku jadi tersanjung. Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku! Sekarang dan selamanya."** Hinata lalu merengkuh lengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sementara kedua pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

-

-

Sementara itu seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah dibicarakan sedang duduk memandangi cangkir putih yang ada dihadapannya. Ia lagi-lagi terdiam dengan raut wajah yang kosong seolah jiwa dan pikirannya tidak ada di sana.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

AN:

Lagi-lagi porsi lukis-melukis muncul jauh lebih banyak daripada musiknya. Padahal judulnya Serenada. Kenapa jadi begini ya? *sighed* Lagi-lagi aku berbuat kesalahan yang bodoh. Apa ganti judul aja? Oil Pastel, misalnya?


	4. Birama Terpenggal

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Seorang pemuda kecil berusia 8 tahun berlari-lari kecil diantara kerumunan orang dengan yukata yang tengah menikmati hingar bingar festival musim panas. Ia sedang mencari seorang yang dikenalnya karena saat itu ia sedang tersesat, terpisah dari teman-temannya. Ia sudah mencari sekitar setengah jam namun ia belum bertemu siapapun yang ia kenal._

"_Aniki-chaan!!" Sasuke kecil berlari sembari memanggil kakaknya, "Itachi nii-chaan, kau dimana!!!" tapi diantara kerumunan orang itu tak ada satupun yang menoleh padanya."Hinata!! Naruto!!" panggilnya pada sahabatnya namun mereka juga tidak menjawab panggilan Sasuke._

_Tiba-tiba ia melihat gadis cilik berambut hitam dengan yukata merah muda, lalu tanpa ragu ia menepuk orang itu. Gadis cilik itu menoleh pada Sasuke._

"_Siapa kau?" orang itu yang ternyata bukan Hinata, bertanya. Sasuke yang terkejut karena itu bukan sahabatnya kemudian menggeleng dengan kecewa._

_Ia berlari lagi kali ini dengan hati yang semakin cemas, takut jika ia tak menemukan kakak atau kedua sahabatnya. "Aniki-ch- Aaa!!" ia terantuk batu ketika berlari dan kini bocah kecil itu tersungkur di tengah jalan._

_Ia bangkit dengan menahan sakit di badannya dan airmata yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari mata bulatnya. "Hiks.. hiks.." isak bocah itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar jeritan yang melengking, "Awaaaas!!"_

_Sasuke menoleh ke arah samping. Matanya melebar seketika melihat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi meluncur ke arahnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Namun sesaat sebelum ia tertabrak, lengannya ditarik dengan kencang oleh seseorang keluar dari jalur mobil itu._

_Dia, dan seseorang yang menolongnya kemudian jatuh terguling dan berhenti di rerumputan di tepi jalan. Tubuh mereka berdua terlentang menghadap langit diantara rerumputan itu sambil mengatur nafas mereka yang tersengal-sengal._

"_Langit… ternyata sangat biru..." ujar seorang gadis cilik yang terbaring di samping Sasuke._

_Sasuke menatap kepada gadis kecil yang terlihat sepantaran dengannya dengan pandangan yang kabur. Entah mengapa ia merasa pandangannya berat, hingga hanya warna mencolok yang tampak dimatanya. Merah muda dan hitam._

_Siapa?_

_Hinata ya?_

_Samar-samar ia mendengar gadis cilik itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati__!"_

_Kemudian suara dan semua hal menjadi sangat kabur dan sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Dan tepat sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bocah berambut hitam itu sudah kembali ditarik ke alam sadarnya._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke Uchiha terbangun dari tidurnya kemudian melihat sekeliling ruangan. Saat ini ia tengah berada di ranjang dalam kamarnya."Mimpi…" gumamnya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu dimana ia nyaris tertabrak mobil. Bukannya lupa, hanya saja ia tak begitu ingat dalam beberapa tahun ini. Entah angin apa yang membuatnya teringat kembali pada kejadian itu hingga terbawa mimpi. Sedikit bernostalgia, ia menyusun lagi ingatannya mengenai kejadian tersebut.

Kejadian itu membuat Hinata menjadi sahabat yang paling berharga baginya. Yang kemudian berubah menjadi orang yang menempati tempat spesial di hati pemuda itu.

_Tapi- _

Rasanya ada yang berbeda dari mimpi barusan. Ia pun mulai meragukan ingatannya sendiri.

_Gadis berambut hitam dengan yukata merah muda atau…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Aaah!! Aku benar-benar tidak puas dengan pelajaran barusan!!" Naruto berseru seusai pelajaran pada teman-temannya. Baru saja mereka memainkan sebuah komposisi di depan kelas satu persatu, namun Naruto banyak dimarahi sewaktu gilirannya bermain.

"**Tempo**mu berantakan dari awal sampai akhir. Pantas saja Anko-sensei marah-marah terus, dasar bodoh!" cela pemuda dengan gigi taring menonjol, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Apa! Kau bilang aku bodoh?!!"

"Memang. Kita sudah kelas tiga tapi kau masih melakukan kesalahan seperti itu!" sahut Kiba.

"Memangnya kau lebih baik dariku? Kau juga dari tadi cuma main **forte**(1)!!" balas Naruto.

"Naruto!!" geram Kiba.

"Kiba!!" Naruto juga.

"Hei-hei kalian berdua hentikan…" potong siswa dengan rambut dikucir tinggi, Nara Shikamaru. Ia kemudian menoleh pada temannya yang sedang memandang keluar jendela, "...Sasuke, daripada bengong di situ bantu aku melerai mereka."

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke.

"Haa, mereka semua benar-benar merepotkan-" komentar Shikamaru sementara Kiba dan Naruto masih saja terlibat cekcok.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, biarkan saja mereka." pemuda bertubuh besar berkata, kemudian menawarkan keripik kentang pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kurasa kau benar, Chouji!" Shikamaru akhirnya masa bodoh dengan pertengkaran itu, mengacuhkan usulan sahabatnya Akimichi Chouji.

"O ya, ngomong-ngomong apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ensembel bulan februari nanti?" tanya Chouji polos.

"Benar juga ya!" seru Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan dan pertengkaran mereka selesai seketika.

Ensembel adalah istilah yang populer diantara murid program musik untuk menyebut konser akhir tahun mereka. Kelas tiga akan menampilkan permainan mereka baik **solo** maupun **chamber**(2), pada pada hadirin yang terdiri dari orang tua, guru, kepala sekolah, dan orang umum. Disana juga akan hadir tamu kehormatan dari berbagai universitas musik di dunia yang mungkin tertarik merekrut salah satu diantara mereka. Jadi konser ini sangat penting bagi kelanjutan studi musik mereka sebagai ajang promosi individual.

"Aku sama sekali belum persiapan!" kata Naruto.

"Aku juga" Shikamaru menimpali.

"Kalau kau, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

"Yah… Cuma sebatas mempersiapkan temanya" sahut Sasuke membuat yang lainnya menatapnya hingga rasanya bola mata mereka akan keluar dari sana..

"Sialan kau teme!!!" Naruto berteriak kesal.

"Apa salahku, dobe?"

"Kau mengkhianati kami!!" Naruto dengan suara nyaring. "Dia benar. Kau mencuri start duluan, dasar tidak setia kawan." tambah Kiba. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, melihat teman-temannya yang pergi ke dimensi lain karena baru kehilangan _partner in crime_ mereka.

"Aku pulang duluan, deh. Aku mau beli titipan kakakku," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya sambil membawa tas sekolah dan beberapa buah partitur.

"Lalu Hinata-chan?!" tanya Naruto yang emosinya sudah menurun.

"Berdua saja memang tidak cukup?"

"Ya sudah!! Hati-hati di jalan!!!" kata Naruto.

* * *

Tidak beranjak.

Itulah yang sedari tadi dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke di depan peralatan melukis yang menghampar di hadapannya. Dalam diamnya ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak menanyakan informasi secara detil atas barang yang Itachi titipkan kepadanya.

Ada banyak sekali kuas dihadapannya dan ia tidak tahu harus membeli yang mana. Ia segan untuk kembali ke pelayan toko karena mereka sangat genit. Terlebih ia paling benci menunjukkan ketidaktahuannya. Ini sama saja seperti memperlihatkan kelemahan pada orang lain dan ini merupakan hal tabu bagi seorang Uchiha. Begitulah cara ia dididik. Tapi ia harus membeli kuas untuk Itachi kalau ia tidak mau melewatkan makan malam hari ini.

"Haaa…" desah pemuda jangkung yang tampan itu.

"Sedang apa?" tiba-tiba ada suara yang menegurnya. Spontan ia menoleh. Di hadapannya saat ini berdiri seorang gadis memakai seragam yang sama dengannya dengan rambut merah muda yang menyentuh bahu. "…masih ingat aku?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan, "Tentu. Haruno Sakura kelas 3 program lukis," katanya.

Sakura tersenyum ramah, "Apa yang dicari siswa program musik di toko alat melukis? Jangan-jangan kau melakukan observasi untuk rencana pindah jurusanmu, ya?" gurau Sakura.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu apa kau mencari sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu lebih lanjut. Walaupun mereka sudah berkenalan namun Sasuke ragu untuk meminta tolong padanya atau tidak. Lagipula mereka masih asing.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya, lalu gadis itu mengambil beberapa cat yang ia butuhkan.

"Kau ini aneh. Tidak ada urusan kok kemari!" ujar Sakura, "Eh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong aku baru menyadari sesuatu! Margamu Uchiha, bukan? Apa kau punya hubungan dengan Uchiha Itachi yang alumnus program lukis?" gadis itu melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan topik berbeda.

"Dia kakakku,"

"Benarkah?! Ternyata dunia sempit sekali ya!!" seru Sakura girang.

"Kau kenal kakakku?" tanya pemuda bermata onyx.

"Hanya kohai bodoh yang tidak mengenal Itachi-senpai! Galeri kami nyaris tidak muat menampung lukisannya. Dia sangat jenius dalam melukis dan lagi orangnya baik hati!" puji Sakura.

"Begitukah?" Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas melihat reaksi gadis itu yang menurutnya berlebihan karena Itachi di rumah terkadang bisa kejam juga.

"Lalu, apa yang diminta Itachi-senpai? Dia menitip sesuatu, bukan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Sasuke agak tekejut.

"Jangan menganggapku bodoh, ya! Tak mungkin kau kemari hanya dengan alasan untuk cuci mata." gerutu Sakura.

"Oke, kau benar. Aku harus membeli kuas tapi aku benar-benar buta soal ini. Bisa kau rekomendasikan beberapa untukku?" Sasuke menyerah lalu menjelaskan kondisinya. Gadis itu menebak terlalu jauh dan ini lebih buruk daripada kalau ia sendiri yang harus mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, karena aku sedang baik hati aku akan membantumu. Apa yang dibutuhkan Itachi-senpai?" interogasi Sakura.

"Tiga kuas cat minyak dengan ukuran berbeda. Dia hanya bilang seperti itu." terang Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk paham lalu matanya menyusuri beragai macam kuas yang ada disana. Tak seberapa lama gadis lincah itu mengambil kuas yang ujung bulu kuasnya rata dan kaku dengan ukuran yang tidak urut melainkan memiliki selisih.

"Ini dia!" Sakura menyodorkannya pada Sasuke, "Nah, karena aku harus pergi sekarang aku duluan ya!! Salam untuk Itachi-senpai!" Lalu Sakurapun pergi dari hadapan pemuda itu seketika.

"Orang aneh…" Sasuke menyeringai setelah kepergian Sakura. Gadis itu berlalu bagaikan angin meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di sana. Bahkan ia belum sempat berkata apapun setelah gadis itu memberi bantuan, "…lain kali sajalah." gumam Sasuke dan ia menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

* * *


	5. Notasi Pertama

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

"Hei Naruto," Seorang pemuda dengan mata onyx, memanggil sahabatnya. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang terkapar di karpet ruang tengah rumah keluarga Uzumaki sejak kurang lebih setengah jam lalu.

Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke memanggil, namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari bocah berambut pirang itu. Mulanya sih Naruto cuma tidur-tiduran saja, dan mereka masih sedikit banyak mendiskusikan sesuatu mengenai pelajaran. Tapi lama kelamaan suaranya semakin tidak terdengar sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mendapati bocah itu sudah tertidur di lantai.

"Hei, dobe!" Kali ini Sasuke menggunakan ujung kakinya untuk sedikit menendang Naruto. Akan tetapi sama saja seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada jawaban. Alis Sasuke membentuk kurva. Ia lumayan kesal karena tak kunjung bisa membangunkan bocah itu. Kemudian ia coba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan kedua tangannya disertai dengan usaha yang sedikit lebih keras, "Hei, dobe. Bangun!"

Naruto bergeming. Hanya sedikit gerakan tak berarti pada bibirnya dan itu membuat kekesalan Sasuke berlipat, "Bangun kau, usurantonkachi!"

"Mmmm…" kali ini Naruto bergumam kecil kemudian hening lagi.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. Semua cara yang ia punya sudah ia coba, tetapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Dan Naruto masih terus berbaring di lantai yang dingin dan keras itu.

Pemuda berambut hitam menghela nafas, menandakan bahwa ia sudah tak sanggup lagi dengan acara ini. Terima kasih untuk kakaknya yang selalu bisa membuatnya bangun tiap pagi. Ternyata kegiatan ini cukup menguras energi juga. Beneran deh! Lebih baik ia diberi setumpuk pekerjaan rumah untuk dikerjakan daripada harus berusaha lebih keras daripada ini untuk membuat Naruto bangun.

Oh iya. Saat ini ia kan memang sudah berada di antara tumpukan pekerjaan rumah. Lihat kumpulan **score book** yang berceceran di sekitar mereka. Menyalin beberapa komposisi yang sudah ditentukan oleh sensei adalah pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Oke, itu sebenarnya punya Naruto semua dan Sasuke tidak harus mengerjakannya. Tapi ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa dalam semua PR Naruto, pasti Sasuke ikut andil di dalamnya. Mungkin malah mengambil alih.

"Kau harus sering-sering berterima kasih padaku." gumam Sasuke yang kembali memfokuskan diri pada sebuah komposisi untuk **wind kuintet** di hadapannya. Kemudian matanya menelusuri kumpulan not itu untuk mencari not terakhir yang ia tulis. Lalu ia menyalin kelanjutannya di buku Naruto.

Senja sudah berada di depan mata. Seluruh benda yang berada di bawah naungan angkasa menjadi berwarna orange kemerahan, tersinari oleh mentari sore. Tak terkecuali pemuda yang masih terpejam di lantai, kali ini dengan selembar selimut membungkus tubuhnya. Semburat sinar yang menusuk kelopak matanya, tampaknya sudah membuat alam bawah sadar pemuda itu bergeser.

Naruto membuka mata dengan perlahan lalu mengerjap sesekali. Ia menatap sekeliling yang sudah beranjak gelap. Kemudian ia terbelalak seketika karena teringat sesuatu. "AAAH!! PR-KUUU!!" Naruto bangun dan menjerit dengan keras, menyadari bahwa ia baru sebentar menyentuh PR sebelum tertidur tadi.

"Tidak usah teriak begitu kenapa?" Sasuke yang sedang bersantai sambil membaca buku di sofa berwarna kuning yang ada di ruang itu, menimpali teriakan keras Naruto. Naruto memalingkan wajah pada Sasuke dengan ekspresi bingung tidak karuan.

"Sasuke!! Bagaimana ini!? Aku pasti mati besok! Ibiki-sensei pasti akan mencekikku!" seru Naruto gelagapan, sementara Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya mengarahkan ibu jari tangan kanannya ke belakang. Merujuk ke arah meja yang membelakangi sofa.

Naruto kemudian ganti memandang ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Dilihatnya ada tumpukan buku yang sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun menghambur kesana dan mengambil sebuah dari tumpukan buku tersebut. Ia membolak-balik halaman buku PRnya dan ia menemukan tugasnya sudah selesai.

Kemudian ia berpaling pada Sasuke dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Kau berani membayarku berapa?" tanyanya.

"Warung ramen masih belum tutup, kok!" timpal Naruto sambil cengengesan. Ia membolak-balik lagi halaman buku itu dan melihat tulisan yang ternyata luar biasa banyak."Hu-uh! Entah kenapa guru-guru hobi menindasku dengan tugas menyalin ini. Memang mereka pikir aku tidak lulus TK apa?" is menggerutu, "Untung aku punya asisten sepraktis kau, yang apa-apa bisa. Haha!" Kemudian ia sedang akan meletakan buku yang dibawanya kembali ke atas meja, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata,

"Hei Naruto,"

"Apa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau belum lancar **sight reading** ya?" Sasuke menyatakan dugaannya. Sementara itu Naruto yang bingung atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sasuke hanya berkata,

"Memang kenapa?"

Sasuke mendesah. "Pantas para guru menjadi suka memberimu tugas seperti ini. Yah, ini cukup efektif untuk membiasakan mata dengan not balok, sih!"

"Telingaku ini masih bisa mengingat nada dengan baik, kok! Harusnya guru-guru tidak usah sengotot ini memberikan pelajaran itu padaku!" sahut Naruto.

"Kurasa, baru kali ini pemegang peringkat lima besar program musik tidak bisa sight reading. Mereka itu mengkhawatirkan masa depanmu, lho!" timpal Sasuke.

"Eeh? Apa iya?" Naruto mengerutkan bibir dan berpikir dengan mata terpejam, yang mana membuat wajahnya tampak lucu. "Ah, tapi sebelum ensembel nanti pasti aku sudah bisa menguasainya kok," tukasnya, "Yang penting aku memainkan musik dengan caraku sendiri dan aku yakin tidak akan kalah dari siapapun!" lanjutnya penuh percaya diri.

Seperti tergelitik oleh kepercayaan diri Naruto, Sasuke pun menjadi tidak mau kalah. Kemudian ia berkata "Baik! Aku anggap itu tantangan untukku."

* * *

"Akh!" Sasuke membenamkan diri pada ranjang yang empuk. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Membantu Naruto adalah suatu perjuangan yang membutuhkan tenaga ekstra keras. Bayangkan saja, sebuah buku paranada yang masih kosong tak cukup untuk menyalin semua tugas-tugas Naruto.

Beruntung para sensei _killer_ tak ada dalam daftar pembimbing seluruh kelas yang diambilnya. Yah, Anko-sensei pengecualian karena dia mengajar kelas wajib bagi seluruh siswa kelas tiga program musik. Walau demikian belum pernah ia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya dihujani berbagai PR seperti itu, bahkan oleh Anko-sensei yang terkenal paling sensitif sekalipun.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Un?"

"Ini aku!" seseorang berseru dari balik pintu.

"Tidak dikunci." Sahut Sasuke. Kemudian terdengar suara kenop yang diputar, dilanjutkan suara berdecit dari pintu. Setelah itu pemuda Uchiha yang mirip dengannya namun lebih tua, masuk ke dalam. Rambutnya yang sangat panjang untuk ukuran lelaki diikat rapi ke belakang. Lalu ia duduk di kursi depan meja belajar yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur persis.

"Kau kelihatan payah," kata Itachi melihat adiknya yang sudah merebah di ranjang walau petang belum ada sejam.

"Berisik… Apa maumu?" sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar. Itachi mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak banyak," ia menjawab dengan diselingi sebuah jeda singkat, "Aku hanya ingin kau menyampaikan terima kasihku untuk juniorku yang manis." Lanjut Itachi.

"Haruno Sakura?" terka Sasuke seraya menatap kakaknya. Itachi mengangguk. "Sampaikan sendiri." Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda yang berambut panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi membantu ayah mengurusi perusahaan di New York mulai besok, sekalian mengumpulkan bahan untuk skripsiku."

"Besok?!" Sasuke agak terperangah dengan pengumuman tiba-tiba ini. Ia sama sekali tak diberi tahu atau bahkan mendengar rencana ini sebelumnya, "Mendadak sekali.." lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi beberapa hari lalu ayah tiba-tiba meneleponku dan menyuruhku ke sana segera. Katanya desainer perusahaan baru saja mengundurkan diri karena pindah ke luar negeri. Padahal seharusnya imaje produk baru yang akan diluncurkan tahun depan harus jadi akhir bulan ini. Karena itu aku diminta menjadi kepala proyek untuk urusan itu." terang Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Setahunya, membuat logo bagi sebuah produk komersil adalah bukan pekerjaan yang ringan. Selain nantinya dipatenkan, logo itu harus yang menarik dan mudah diingat oleh konsumen. Apalagi dengan perusahaan sebesar milik keluarganya, logo itu harus benar-benar bermutu. Pantas saja ayah yang harusnya tidak panikan itu sampai mengimpor calon desainer jenius langsung dari sini. Lama tak bertemu ayah ternyata belum berubah, masih saja hanya mempercayai Itachi untuk segala urusan yang penting yang sifatnya mendesak seperti ini.

_Iri_? Tentu saja. Ia kan orang yang kompetitif. Tapi walau begitu ia tahu bahwa urusan ini bukan bidangnya, jadi ia tak bisa sok ikut campur. Lain kali saja kalau perusahaan membutuhkan **BGM** untuk iklan produk.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak takut atau kesepian karena tidak ada aku bukan?" celetuk Itachi, "Lagipula masih ada bibi yang mengurusimu."

"Tentu aku akan baik-baik saja, baka aniki!" jawab Sasuke sewot.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Itachi sedang akan beranjak ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata "Ngomong-ngomong…"

Gerakan Itachi terhenti, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada adiknya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak begitu penting." Sasuke melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Tapi Itachi tidak terus pergi. Ia masih menanti kata-kata Sasuke karena adiknya itu doyan membuatnya penasaran. Ia berdiri di sana hingga Sasuke menyerah. "Baik, baik. Aku cuma mau tanya…"

"Bagaimana aku mengenal Sakura-kohai?" potong Itachi. Sasuke menaik turunkan sebelah alisnya, menandakan bahwa dugaan Itachi tepat.

"_Well_, aku sering diminta oleh sekolah untuk memberi bimbingan kalau aku sedang luang. Kemudian dia dipercayakan padaku untuk dibimbing sebelum ikut kompetisi melukis tingkat nasional tahun lalu. Setelah itu kami jadi akrab," terang Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal lagi, mengira Itachi akan pergi setelah itu. Tapi tidak, pemuda Uchiha yang lebih tua itu justru menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya dengan posisi berkebalikan, agar menghadap ke tempat tidur Sasuke. Kemudian ia menopangkan dagu di sebelah tangannya pada punggung kursi. "Hei, kau mau dengar ceritaku soal Sakura-kohai?" Itachi berkata.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" potong Sasuke tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tapi Itachi tak acuh dan terus melanjutkan,

"Dia benar-benar anak yang lucu, lho! Tahu tidak? Dia sering tertidur saat bimbinganku. Tapi karena sangat pintar, aku jadi susah memarahinya. Bahkan guru-guru pun mengaku kewalahan kalau harus adu argumen dengannya. Dia pintar sekali ngeles."

"Lalu?" Sasuke memotong ocehan kakaknya tumben-tumbenan lumayan panjang.

"Lalu ia juga susah dicari. Selalu datang dan pergi dengan cepat. Tak bertahan lama-lama di suatu tempat dan cuma muncul kalau ada perlu saja." terang Itachi lagi. Sementara itu Sasuke, walaupun tampak tak antusias mendengarkan, tapi dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan kakaknya itu. Menurutnya Haruno Sakura memang memiliki ritmik yang agak cepat. Buktinya tempo lalu ketika di toko alat lukis, gadis itu berlalu dengan cepat bagai angin.

Kemudian terbentuk seringai yang benar-benar tipis di wajah pemuda itu, menunjukkan bahwa ia menjadi sedikit lebih memperhatikan pembicaraan itu daripada sebelumnya. Sedikit, sih. "Jadi?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Siap-siap statusmu tergusur olehnya, ya!" sahut Itachi iseng. Wajah Sasuke berkerut.

"Ya, ya. Buang saja aku dan ambil anak itu sebagai adik barumu. Aku tidak keberatan kok!" balas Sasuke yang tensinya turun berkat guyonan tidak lucu kakaknya. Itachi yang gemas, mengacak-acak rambut adik satu-satunya itu. Sasuke yang risih membentak kesal, "Apaan sih!"

Itachi dengan senyum tertahan, kemudian meninggalkan tempat duduk dan adiknya yang merebah di ranjang. Saat ia mencapai ambang pintu Itachi berkata lagi, "Ah, jangan lupa ajak dia makan sebagai tanda terima kasihku. Kalau tidak, awas kau!"

"Hn.!" Sasuke mengerang kecil.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Score Book : **buku partitur.

**Wind kuintet : **lima instrumen tiup dimainkan bersama-sama.

**Sight Reading: **memainkan komposisi langsung dengan membaca spontan.

**BGM : **Background Music.


	6. Notasi Kedua

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

"Yang kanan atau yang kiri?"

"Yang kiri saja."

.

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

"Yang biru atau merah?"

"Biru–"

.

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

"Paspormu?"

"Ada di tasku."

.

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

"Kau yakin semua sudah dibawa?"

"Sudah."

.

"Kau..."

"Sasuke, sini sebentar," potong Itachi Uchiha untuk mengintervensi kesibukan adiknya. Ia yang baru saja selesai mengikat tali sepatu kemudian berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. Sementara itu, Sasuke dengan patuh lalu mendekat pada kakaknya. Ketika jarak mereka hanya sejauh jangkauan tangan, Itachi lantas merapatkankan jari telunjuk serta jari tengahnya kemudian menggunakan mereka untuk mengetuk dahi sang adik.

"_Itte_!" seru Sasuke yang wajahnya berkerut, sambil mengusap bagian yang disentil kakaknya.

"Hmph!" Itachi menahan tawanya melihat wajah sang adik.

"Apa?"

"Aku yang mau pergi kenapa kau yang repot?" tanyanya.

Hari ini Itachi akan berangkat dengan penerbangan tujuan New York pukul 12.00 setelah menunda keberangkatannya sehari karena penerbangan kemarin ditunda akibat cuaca buruk. Dan entah mengapa Sasuke seketika berubah jadi adik bawel yang ingin memastikan bahwa keberangkatan kakaknya kali ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Jadi sedari pagi ia memastikan bahwa tak ada satu hal pun yang mungkin terlewatkan oleh kakaknya dan itu sedikit banyak membuat Itachi geli melihat adiknya yang sibuk sendiri.

Ah. Rasanya dulu sering juga terjadi hal-hal seperti ini. Dulu sekali, Sasuke adalah adik manis yang selalu mengekor pada kakaknya. Kalau tidak salah, ketika Itachi akan berdarmawisata waktu kelas empat sekolah dasar, Sasuke yang waktu itu belum sekolah akan meributinya seharian. Hampir-hampir saja Itachi tidak jadi mengikuti acara itu kalau ayah dan ibu mereka tidak berhasil membujuk Sasuke dengan mengundang Naruto dan Hinata untuk main ke rumah agar perhatiannya teralih. Tapi itu benar-benar cerita zaman dulu.

Seiring usianya bertambah, Sasuke menjadi seseorang yang mandiri dan terampil. Ia sudah tak bergantung pada Itachi lagi. Malahan sebaliknya, Sasuke menjadi orang yang kompetitif. Ia ingin mengungguli kakaknya di semua bidang. Oleh karena itu, hal-hal kecil seperti ini seringkali membuat Itachi sangat rindu. Dan ia senang masih bisa mendapati sosok adik manis pada Sasuke, yang akhir-akhir ini hanya berkata dan berhubungan dengan orang lain seperlunya saja.

"Bantu aku mengangkut semuanya ke mobil!" perintah Itachi sambil menarik gagang sebuah koper berwarna cokelat yang paling besar. Ia lalu menggeretnya melewati pintu rumah, diikuti Sasuke yang membawa koper lain yang lebih kecil. Setelah meletakkan semua barang di bagasi, Sasuke mengunci pintu dan menyembunyikan kuncinya di bawah pot agar bibi pembantunya bisa masuk kalau sudah datang nanti.

Kemudian Itachi menancapkan gas saat Sasuke sudah selesai memasang sabuk pengamannya.

-

-

Menurut siaran radio yang mengabarkan kondisi jalan, akan terjadi kemacetan di beberapa ruas, terutama di jalan utama yang menuju bandara setidaknya untuk satu jam ke depan. Sementara itu dua pemuda Uchiha, walau tampang mereka kalem dan sikap mereka selalu tampak _cool_, tapi keduanya adalah orang yang tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama. Untuk menghindarinya, Itachi lantas membanting setir untuk mengambil jalan alternatif.

Ferarri sport berwarna hitam itu menyusuri jalan raya yang lumayan ramai. Itachi mengendarai mobil perlahan agar tak menabrak mobil di depannya yang hanya berselang jarak sekitar tiga meter. Walaupun ia sudah berusaha mengambil jalan memutar tapi tetap saja jalan yang diambilnya dalam kondisi padat merayap. Bagaimanapun ini adalah hari Minggu dan mereka sedang berada di waktu-waktu sibuk. Jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus sabar dan memaklumi kemacetan yang terjadi.

"Ah, itu kan..." gumam Itachi sambil memandang keluar mobil melalui kaca jendela di samping Sasuke. Sasuke yang penasaran ikut memperhatikan apapun yang kira-kira sedang diperhatikan kakaknya. Tapi ia tak melihat sesuatu yang janggal atau menarik di luar. Hanya ada pertokoan biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Namun Itachi tidak lantas menjawab dan malah meminggirkan mobilnya ke kiri, kemudian berhenti setelah mundur beberapa meter tepat di depan kedai ramen yang bertuliskan _Ichiraku_ di luarnya. Ia lantas memarkir mobil secara paralel lalu menurunkan kaca jendela miliknya. Sasuke baru berusaha memikirkan apa yang tengah dilakukan kakaknya sebelum Itachi berseru,

"Hei, adik kelas!!"

Kemudian seorang pelayan kedai itu menoleh dan menyahut dengan terkejut, "Itachi-senpai!!"

Sasuke baru bisa memahami semuanya ketika ia melihat seseorang yang tadi dipanggil kakaknya mendekat ke mobil mereka. Seseorang dengan mata hijau dan rambut merah muda sebahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Itachi pada adik kelasnya yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu menunduk agar wajahnya sejajar dengan kaca mobil kemudian menjawab,

"Kalau hari Minggu, aku kerja di sini." Ujarnya sebelum ia memperhatikan keberadaan Sasuke di mobil itu, "Ah, ohayou!" sapanya ramah pada pemuda itu. Sasuke mengangguk kecil sebagai ganti balasannya.

"Lalu cafenya? Kau masih kerja di sana?" tanya Itachi.

"Masih. Hanya saja karena aku diberi libur setiap hari Minggu jadi aku kerja di sini," terang Sakura, "Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian sudah sarapan?" ia ganti bertanya.

"Belum," jawab Itachi yang kontan membuat alis Sasuke berkerut,

"Kak, bukannya tadi... _itte!_" timpal Sasuke sebelum pahanya diam-diam dicubit oleh Itachi yang hanya bisa diartikan bahwa kakaknya menyuruhnya diam mengenai hal itu.

"Aku rasa di depan masih ada tempat. Bagaimana kalau kalian mencoba menu super lezat kedai kami?" tawar Sakura.

"Ide yang bagus," jawab Itachi yang lantas memalingkan wajah pada adiknya, "–ayo, Sasuke!" ajaknya sambil memasang sebuah senyum yang Sasuke tahu bahwa itu menandakan kakaknya sedang tidak minta untuk dilawan. Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat Itachi seseram ini. Kemudian ia patuh saja dengan apa yang diperintahkan kakaknya. Hari itu kedai ramen sangat ramai. Pemiliknya terpaksa menggelar tenda di luar karena tempat di dalam sudah penuh dengan orang. Jadi, kedua pemuda Uchiha lantas duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di hadapan meja panjang bersama orang-orang lain yang juga tidak kebagian tempat di dalam.

"Hai, silahkan duduk." Kata Sakura. "Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Apa saja yang kau rekomendasikan untuk kami," jawab pemuda Uchiha yang lebih tua.

"Minumnya?"

"Teh saja."

"Dan..." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tampak kesal sambil berkata lirih.

"...jus tomat." Potong Sasuke sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah. Akan kupastikan yang terbaik untuk pelanggan yang baik," kata gadis itu kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kedai.

Setelah memastikan bahwa jarak gadis itu sudah cukup jauh untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke akhirnya buka suara. "Kak, kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Pesawatmu– "

"Tenang saja. Kita masih punya tiga jam sebelum pesawatku berangkat. Itu waktu yang cukup." Sahut Itachi santai sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Tak lama berselang gadis itu membawakan nampan yang berisi dua buah mangkuk berisi ramen, secangkir teh dan jus tomat. Sasuke agak terperangah melihat jus tomat yang ada di nampan itu. Dia tak menyangka akan bisa memesan jus tomat di kedai ramen. Padahal ia kira gadis itu akan datang dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menyediakan pesanannya, kemudian Sasuke punya cukup alasan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ini benar-benar mengagetkan.

"Ini dia, ramen kebanggaan kami!" seru gadis itu sambil menata bawaannya di meja. Kemudian Itachi mulai menyantap hidangan tersebut. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap kakaknya yang terus makan dengan lahap setelah itu ia memutar kedua bola matanya.

Ooh. Siapa yang tadi pagi baru menghabiskan dua tangkap sandwich tuna ukuran besar ya?

Dilihatnya Itachi sedang melirik –melotot tepatnya, bergantian antara Sasuke dan mangkuk milik Sasuke. Sasuke mendesah paham, kemudian ia mulai mengambil sumpit dan dengan malas menjejalkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

_Eh? Ini tidak buruk juga,_ pikir Sasuke. _Pantas Naruto begitu menyukainya_.

"Hei seniman rapi, sebenarnya kau mau pergi kemana?" Sakura yang menopangkan dagu, bertanya pada kakak kelas yang tengah sibuk dengan mienya.

"Amerika." Jawab Itachi.

"Seberapa lama?"

"Cukup lama, sepertinya."

"Ooo," Sakura membulatkan mulutnya.

"Hanya 'oo' saja?" protes Itachi.

"Memang kau berharap aku bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu sambil memasang cengiran iseng di wajahnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi lain dari gadis itu sambil terus makan. Entah di bagian mana, gadis itu terasa sama sekali tak asing baginya. Meskipun hanya sepintas, tapi Sasuke yakin merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam memorinya saat ia melihat gadis itu. Seperti pernah bertemu jauh sebelum ini. Tapi itu hal yang mustahil, mengingat mereka baru berkenalan dan bertemu beberapa kali.

Terbersit pemikiran kalau ia pernah bertemu gadis yang merupakan adik kelas kakaknya itu secara tak sengaja di suatu tempat yang ia lupa. Kalau begitu, kemungkinannya besar bukan? Ya. Ini adalah hal yang masuk akal. Tapi sepertinya bukan begitu, karena hatinya langsung menyangkal teori tersebut. Gejolak yang ia rasakan melibatkan perasaan yang lebih kompleks. Tak sekedar seperti pernah melihat bertemu di suatu tempat secara tak sengaja. Gejolak itu lebih seperti menemukan sesuatu yang telah lama dicari. _Apa ya?_

Ah, mungkin inilah yang disebut orang-orang dengan istilah _deja vu_. Seperti pernah melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Atau mungkin gadis itu hanya mengingatkannya pada Naruto karena sifat mereka sedikit memiliki kemiripan. Terutama ekspresi isengnya barusan, yang kalau diperhatikan malah jadi semakin mirip. Walau tentu saja, kalau Naruto tidak sekedar berwajah iseng, tapi juga disertai dengan ulah iseng. Bagaimanapun dia adalah rajanya bikin onar. Sasuke kemudian tertawa di dalam hati mengingat kelakuan-kelakuan konyol yang pernah diperbuat Naruto.

"Sedikit terkejut atau bagaimanalah. Amerika itu sangat jauh, lho!" kata Itachi, langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang semakin melantur.

"Aku tidak akan rindu padamu juga," sahut Sakura sambil memainkan kukunya.

"Lalu siapa yang dulu menangis seperti perempuan di hari terakhir bimbinganku?" Itachi melancarkan serangan yang menjatuhkan.

"Aku memang perempuan!" sahut Sakura.

"Sekarang berani bilang kau tidak rindu, hee? Kau pasti akan menyesal nanti." kata Itachi lagi.

"Baiklah kakak kelas, aku mengaku kalah. Kurasa aku akan sedikiiiit kangen padamu suatu saat nanti."

"Aku tahu aku selalu menang,"

"Wee.." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kakak kelasnya saat Itachi sudah bersiap untuk mengambil gambar gadis itu melalui kamera ponselnya dan, _JEPRET!_

"2-0!" kata pemuda itu dengan mata terpicing dan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"HIIIAAA!" seru gadis itu dengan suara yang melengking tinggi, "Kau curang! Berikan padaku!! Ayo hapus cepat!!" ia berusaha merebut ponsel Itachi untuk menghapus gambarnya tapi tidak berhasil.

"Tidak akan." Sahut Itachi. Kemudian Sakura yang kehabisan akal lantas berpaling pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang menyuap mienya, seketika terhenti saat menyadari tatapan memelas Sakura yang ditujukan padanya.

"Tolong aku..." pinta gadis itu.

Sasuke meletakkan garpunya dan menghela nafas, "Kak, berikan itu. Kau seperti anak SD, tahu!"

"Baiklah, baik..." Itachi memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke kemudian Sasuke menghapuskan foto Sakura tadi. Setelah itu ia menunjukkannya pada Sakura agar gadis itu bisa tenang. Sasuke lantas mengembalikannya pada Itachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa nomor ponselmu? Aku belum punya," tanya pemuda Uchiha berambut panjang.

"0902-280392." Dikte Sakura sementara Itachi memasukkannya dalam _contact list_ di ponselnya, "Aku memesan yang sama dengan tanggal lahirku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Uchiha Itachi lantas mencoba menelepon nomor itu untuk menguji apakah dia sudah memasukkannya dengan benar. Dan ponsel Sakura berbunyi. "Sepertinya sudah benar," gumamnya. Itachi kemudian melihat jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan bahwa penerbangannya kurang lebih satu jam lagi, "Oh! Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Kasir?"

"Sudahlah aku yang traktir. Jarang-jarang kita bertemu seperti ini, dan setelah bertemu kau malah pergi jauh." ujar Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu dalam kamusku, nona."

"Oh baiklah _Mr. Gentleman_," Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kedai, "Bayar saja pada kakak cantik yang ada di dalam."

Itachi pun masuk untuk membayar makanannya, meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Sakura di luar. Suasanapun mendadak canggung. Tak ada yang berusaha untuk memulai percakapan. Sakura yang ikut kikuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan membereskan meja, sementara Sasuke berulang kali melirik ke jam tangannya. Tak lama Itachi keluar, membuat mereka tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kita berpisah di sini," Kata Itachi sebagai tanda perpisahan mereka. Setelah berjabat tangan, ia lantas beranjak sementara Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya untuk menunggu Itachi mengeluarkan mobil dari tempat parkir.

"Um..." gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba, "... terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu. Di toko," katanya pada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, lupakan saja yang seperti itu. Hal kecil juga..." sahut Sakura sambil menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga.

"Hei, Sasuke!" panggil Itachi pada adiknya. Sasuke beranjak ke mobil.

Sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu, tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Pemuda itu menarik sedikit salah satu ujung bibirnya ke atas. Memberikan seringai misterius yang mampu membuat gadis manapun lemas, termasuk Haruno Sakura.

"Sepertinya kita akan sering ketemu seperti ini," kata pemuda itu kemudian ia masuk ke mobil, "_Ja ne._"

Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan tanpa sanggup menatap ke arah si pemuda lagi. Kemudian kakak beradik Uchiha yang tampan itu pun berlalu.

.

.

.

"Apa aku boleh berharap...?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**AN:**

Sekarang Itachi yang OOC. Kapan aku bisa bikin dengan becus ya?!! *merajam diri sendiri*

Halo minna, lama nggak ketemu. Maaf karena apdetnya lama. Alasan klasik, WB. Daaan... setelah kembali dari hiatus yang pajang, pertama aku memutuskan untuk sedikit merombak chapter sebelumnya dan mengurangi kadar OOC para karakter (terutama sekali Sasuke). Tapi apa aku sudah melakukan dengan benar? Kayaknya sih belum.

Btw, ada yang masih berminat baca fic ini nggak ya? *pesimis*


	7. Quasi una fantasia

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi.

Untuk mempermudah pembaca dalam membaca, berikut keterangannya: Font normal untuk yang sedang terjadi saat ini alias _present_. Font _Italic_ berarti sudah lewat alias _flash back_. Sedangkan **_Italic Bold_** adalah monolog Sasuke waktu main piano, waktunya juga _present_.

* * *

Grand piano itu terletak di sebelah jendela sebesar dinding yang menghadap timur. Dari balik kaca jendela bersinar terang bulan purnama, kemudian terpantul pada sebuah sungai yang membelah Kota Konoha dengan airnya yang beriak.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk di hadapan grand piano miliknya. Ia membuka tutupnya kemudian menekan sebuah tuts secara sembarang. Ia merasakan bunyi piano tersebut mengalun indah di ruangan itu. Pemuda itu lantas mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat kepada pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela. Pemandangan itu mirip seperti yang sering dilukiskan dalam buku-buku yang ia baca. Tentang sebuah sonata bernama _Moonlight_.

Kemudian pemuda itu memosisikan kesepuluh jarinya lalu menyentuhkan mereka kepada puluhan tuts melodi yang ada di hadapannya.

-

_**Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-sharp minor Op. 27, No. 2. **_

_**Sonata yang diciptakan **__Beethoven __**tahun 1801 untuk muridnya, **__Countess Giulietta Guicciardi._

_**First movement: **__Adagio Sostenuto__**. Puisi yang tak terbahasakan.**_

_**-  
**_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Itu observasi untuk rencana pindah jurusanmu, ya?" tegur pemuda berambut hitam sambil menyeringai pada seorang siswi yang tengah memanjat tangga untuk mengambil beberapa buku di perpustakaan yang letaknya lumayan tinggi._

"_Hiia!" seru gadis itu terkejut karena ditegur tiba-tiba. Iapun menjatuhkan buku-buku yang diambilnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebam._

"_Tolong jangan berisik!" kata penjaga perpustakaan pada mereka berdua yang dianggap sebagai biang keributan kecil itu._

"_Ah, ini gara-gara kau," kata gadis itu mendesis, "Dan kau menjiplak kata-kataku!"_

"_Aku kan hanya bertanya," pemuda itu berdalih sambil mengangkat bahunya santai._

"_Bicaranya di luar saja deh," kata gadis itu sambil mengumpulkan buku yang tercecer di lantai. Ia lantas pergi ke pustakawan untuk mencatatkan buku-buku yang ia pinjam. Pemuda itu pun melakukan hal serupa pada buku yang ia bawa. Setelah proses peminjaman beres, kedua murid itu kemudian melangkah keluar gedung perpustakaan sekolah._

_Angin musim panas menerbangkan beberapa helai daun kering serta membuat rambut merah muda itu sedikit berkibar. Gadis itu menahan rambut menggunakan jemarinya sambil terus berjalan menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di bawah pepohonan. Untung saja pepohonan itu tidak keburu gugur daunnya akibat penguapan, jadi setidaknya masih ada tempat bagi para murid yang lelah dengan hidup seperti dirinya untuk sekedar bernafas. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk di tempat itu._

"_Mau menjadi detektif atau sutradara yang membuat film detektif?" pemuda bermata onyx berjalan menghampiri dengan sebuah buku yang diapit di bawah lengan, sementara kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Ia lantas duduk di samping gadis itu seraya menatap biru langit. Akhir-akhir ini frekuensi pertemuan mereka entah bagaimana menjadi cukup tinggi, baik itu di lorong, kantin, halaman sekolah, ataupun di jalan. Bahkan keduanya pernah terlambat pada hari yang sama. Karena itu sudah tidak terasa aneh lagi jika ia terlebih dulu menghampiri gadis itu ataupun sebaliknya._

"_Lucu sekali. Siapa yang mau pindah jurusan?" Haruno Sakura membantah, "Ini kupinjam untuk tugas melukis." Katanya seraya menatap buku-buku novel edisi terjemahan yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Sebuah karya fenomenal dari Sir Arthur Conan Doyle yang berjudul 'Sherlock Holmes'._

_Uchiha Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya lebih lanjut karena gadis itu sendiri yang bersedia menerangkan tanpa diminta, "Sensei-ku menyuruh kami untuk membuat sebuah ilustrasi dari karya lain yang sudah terkenal untuk tugas minggu ini. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengilustrasikan sebuah adegan dari Sherlock Holmes."_

"_Sebuah adegan saja? Lalu kenapa kau meminjam sebanyak itu?" tanya Sasuke._

_Sakura terkikik kecil kemudian menatap Sasuke, "Kurasa alasannya hampir sama denganmu bukan?" sahutnya membuat Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "Itu tuh!" Sakura mengerling pada buku yang dibawa pemuda itu untuk menghapuskan kebingungannya. Sasuke ikut menatap buku yang ia bawa, yang mana tertulis _**Biografi Ludwig Van Beethoven (17 Desember 1770 – 26 Maret 1827).**

_Sekejab Sasuke dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis itu cerdas._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Second movement**__ : Allegreto._

_**Suara yang cukup ganjil pada delapan bar pertama, yang dimulai dari 'kunci yang salah' A-flat major. Sonata ini diubah ke bentuk D-flat hanya pada frase ke dua, bar 5-10.**_

_Franz Lizst__** menjelaskannya sebagai 'setangkai bunga di antara dua jurang'.**_

_**Sebenarnya apa yang coba diungkapkan **__Beethoven __**kepada **__Giulietta Guicciardi __**dengan bunyi yang terdengar ganjil ini?**_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Aku meminjam sebanyak ini supaya aku bisa melukis dengan benar. Misalnya saja siapa sebenarnya Holmes itu, siapa orang yang selalu bersamanya, bagaimana lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, bagaimana dunia dalam sudut pandangnya, bahkan sampai detail terkecil seperti bagaimana cara ia memegang cerutu atau bagaimana caranya memegang dagu saat hampir memecahkan kasus. Aku harus tahu semua itu baru bisa melukiskan adegan yang kupilih semirip mungkin dengan deskripsi Conan Doyle. Dan yang terbaik tidak akan kudapatkan kalau hanya mendalaminya sepotong-sepotong. Aku belajar kalau melukis tidak harus seperti harapan kita. Terkadang harus memperhatikan juga apa yang ada, terutama dalam kehidupan ini." Terang gadis bermata zamrud panjang lebar._

"_Menurutmu bagaimana kehidupan itu?"_

"_Pertanyaan yang sulit. Hm– Aku pernah makan strawberry yang masam, pernah terjatuh di ujung jalan yang berlubang dan juga menemukan anak kucing yang mati kelaparan. Padahal yang kita umumnya harapkan adalah strawberry rasanya sangat enak dan manis, jalan yang kita lalui lancar dan akan selalu ada yang memungut anak kucing yang lucu. Tapi persepsi itu ternyata salah, jadi aku mulai melihat dari sisi yang lainnya. Aku mencoba untuk lebih realistis,"_

_Dari penjelasan panjang gadis itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa penilaiannya tidak salah. Sementara berpikir begitu, ia terus memperhatikan gadis itu bicara._

" _Dan ketika aku memperhatikan lebih banyak lagi, aku menemukan sebuah fakta yang mencengangkan."_

"_Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran._

"_Kelopak mataku yang kanan dan kiri ternyata tidak seratus persen sama! Ini membuatku sangat terkejut lho!" kata Sakura dengan ekspresi yang lucu, membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawa karena topik yang tiba-tiba melenceng._

"_Kau orang yang aneh!" Kata Sasuke setelah ia merasa cukup dengan tawanya._

"_Aku tidak aneh. Kehidupanlah yang aneh." Tukas gadis itu._

"_Benar. Itu juga aneh."_

"_Iya kan?"_

"_Tapi kau lebih aneh."_

"_TIDAK! Pokoknya aku tidak aneh!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Thrid movement**__: Presto Agitato. __**In C-sharp minor.**_

_**Merupakan klimaks dari Sonata ini. Bagian yang paling emosional dan tak terkendali. Terdapat banyak **__arpeggio __**dan notasi yang memiliki tekanan bunyi yang kuat.**_

* * *

"_Aku hanya merasakan apa sesungguhnya kehidupan itu." Gadis berambut merah muda itu berkata lagi setelah jeda yang lumayan lama, "Kupikir kehidupanku akan menjadi biasa seperti yang lain, tapi setelah kujalani ternyata itu di luar dugaanku."_

"_Apa hidupmu sulit?" tanya Sasuke menyelidik._

"_Lumayan juga." Jawab Sakura enteng membuat Sasuke agak menyangsikan jawaban itu, "Kurasa kami memiliki cukup banyak persamaan."_

"_Kami?"_

"_Aku dan Beethoven." Sakura mengerling sekejap pada pemuda itu sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dalam beberapa poin kami memiliki kesulitan yang sama, walaupun kuakui hidupnya jauh lebih susah dariku." kata Sakura yang masih menerangkannya dengan intonasi ringan, seolah tak ada apa-apa. "Kau tahu apa yang paling mirip di antara kami?" Ia memalingkan pandangan pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya._

_Sasuke menggeleng perlahan_

"_Quasi una fantasia," jawab gadis itu dengan pandangan menerawang ke angkasa._

_.  
_

* * *

'_Quasi una fantasia'_

_**Apa maksudnya **__Beethoven__** mencantumkan frasa ini pada **__Moonlight__**?**_

_**Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan ketika itu **__–__**hei, **__Beethoven__**?**_

_**Apa kau marah pada **__Giulietta__**? Atau merasa kecewa?**_

_**Atau – ah entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengerti perasaaan yang seperti itu.**_

_**Mungkin dia akan lebih mengerti kau daripada aku. **_

_**Tapi sebenarnya yang paling tidak bisa kupahami adalah dia.**_

* * *

"Mungkin benar aku harus lebih banyak melihat," gumam Sasuke setelah memainkan melodi terakhir dari Sonata yang ia mainkan sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Melihat apa?"

"Bukan melihat sih, tepatnya memperhatikan." Kata Sasuke meralat kalimatnya agar terdengar seperti yang dikatakan Sakura kepadanya siang tadi. Namun sekejap kemudian lamunannya buyar karena menyadari ada yang mengajaknya bicara barusan. Saking terkejutnya, pemuda itupun terjungkal ke belakang sambil berseru, "Huwa!"

Setelah berusaha memosisikan tubuhnya dengan benar, dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sofa dekat piano sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan besar, "Naruto, kapan kau datang?!" seru Sasuke pada sahabatnya itu.

"Barusan ketika kau selesai main. Pintu tidak dikunci jadi aku masuk saja," sahut Naruto ringan, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena pemunculannya yang tiba-tiba membuat jantung Sasuke seperti akan meloncat keluar.

"Apa bel rumahku bermasalah? Kau membuatku kaget tahu!" tegur Sasuke sambil berusaha membuat jantungnya berdetak selambat sebelumnya.

"Bukan belnya yang bermasalah tapi kau! Aku sudah menekannya berkali-kali tapi kau tidak dengar!" tukas Naruto.

"Oh," timpal Sasuke cepat. Ia memang sering tidak dengar yang lain jika sudah berhadapan dengan piano, "Apa itu yang kau bawa?" ia lantas mengalihkan topik.

"Dulu aku janji mentraktirmu ramen, jadi aku membeli ini di warung ramen langgananku. Aku jamin ini enak sekali lho! Lagipula kau pasti belum makan, bukan?" kata Naruto yang kemudian duduk di lantai untuk menuangkan ramen ke dalam mangkuk plastik.

"Memang belum sih," sahut Sasuke yang lantas beranjak meninggalkan pianonya dan duduk di samping Naruto. Dan kedua pemuda itupun menutup hari mereka dengan dua mangkuk ramen.

"Ah! Ramen Ichiraku memang yang paling lezat!" seru Naruto sambil terus menyuap.

"Sebentar, kau beli di Ichiraku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Aku lumayan sering ke sana."

"Apa… di sana kau bertemu seseorang?"

"Tentu saja! Seorang paman dan kakak berambut cokelat yang sangat cantik. Juga pengunjung yang lain. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah tidak." Elak Sasuke. _Benar juga, ini kan bukan hari Minggu. Dia tidak sedang kerja di sana,_ kata Sasuke dalam hati. _ Eh, tunggu! Buat apa aku memikirkan hal itu?_ Kemudian ia mempercepat makannya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran yang menurutnya semakin melantur.

Namun ternyata secepat apapun ia, tetap saja kalah cepat dengan Naruto. Pemuda bermata biru itu bahkan sudah membuang mangkuknya di tempat sampah dan kembali untuk tiduran di lantai. Naruto memperhatikan beberapa buku yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia lantas mengambil semuanya.

"Buku apa ini? Biografi Beethoven, Mozart, Liszt, Chopin…" gumamnya sambil melihat semua judul buku-buku itu.

"Walau tulisannya Chopin tapi cara bacanya Syopang." Potong Sasuke membenahi lafal Naruto yang keliru.

"Kau juga mempelajari yang seperti ini? Ini kan sama saja seperti belajar sejarah! Membosankan,"

"Kau tahu Sonata Beethoven yang berjudul _Fur Elise_?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto, sementara pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk. "Kau tahu tidak siapa Elise yang dimaksud?"

"Kekasihnya, mungkin!" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu siapa Elise yang dimaksud Beethoven. Tapi para ahli menduga kalau judul asli lagu itu adalah Fur Therese, merujuk pada seorang wanita bernama Therese yang dicintai oleh Beethoven. Perubahan kunci dalam Sonata dari E –Eb –E, yang mana juga dibaca E – Es –E. Ini kemungkinan semacam kode dalam nama Th**E**r**ESE**. Atau juga **E**li**SE**. Ketika kita bisa mendalami komposisi yang kita mainkan, maka tidak akan ada kesalahan dalam menginterpretasi lagu. Mempelajari itu bukankah sesuatu hal yang menarik?"

"Memang menarik!" sahut Naruto, "…tapi aku tidak begitu mengerti." Lanjutnya dengan jawaban yang membuat pelipis Sasuke berdenyut.

"Sebenarnya apa sih arti musik buatmu?" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Hm– aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal yang serumit itu…" jawab Naruto.

"Begini…" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan untuk mengambil contoh termudah yang bisa dimengerti oleh Naruto. Pandangannya tak sengaja tertuju pada mangkuk ramennya._ Ramen, itu dia…_ "Naruto, ramen ini lezat bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Ini karena paman Ichiraku adalah koki ramen yang terhebat!" timpal Naruto bangga.

"Apa paman cuma bisa membuat satu jenis ini saja yang enak?" Sasuke semakin mengarahkan pertanyaan.

"Tidak! Paman bisa membuat yang lain sama enaknya dengan yang ini!" tukas Naruto.

"Lalu apa paman tidak pernah salah waktu membuat campuran ramen?" Sasuke melemparkan umpan dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak pernah! Kan sudah kubilang kalau paman Ichiraku itu koki ramen yang paling hebat!" jawab Naruto yang mulai terpancing.

"Mengapa dia yang paling hebat?"

"Soalnya paman itu tahu segalanya soal ramen!!! Arrrgh!!!" Naruto menjawab sambil berteriak frustasi karena pertanyaan Sasuke yang semakin tidak ia mengerti.

"Itu dia!! Itu dia!!" seru Sasuke seolah baru memenangkan undian berhadiah, "Apa kau mengerti sekarang?"

"Mengerti apa?"

"Untuk membuat ramen yang lezat kau harus tahu segalanya tentang ramen, bukan?!" kata Sasuke berapi-api sementara Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "Begitu juga dengan musik! Ini sebenarnya hal sesederhana itu!" lanjut Sasuke lagi membuat Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

"Benar juga! Paman tidak mencampurkan natto ke dalam ramen karena dia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Itu karena dia tahu Sasuke, dia tahu!" Naruto menjerit tidak percaya sambil mengambil permisalan yang ekstrem, kemudian ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke, "Musik juga –kalau aku belajar semuanya maka aku akan tahu kenapa Beethoven lebih memilih Elise daripada Therese yang jelas-jelas ia cintai!"

"Ng… sebenarnya kau ini memakai pendekatan apa sih?" komentar Sasuke, tapi Naruto tidak mendengarkan. Ia terlampau senang karena telah menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa. Ia langsung berkutat pada buku-buku yang ia pegang.

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Lelah sekali rasanya berusaha membuat Naruto memahami yang ia katakan. Bagaimana tidak? Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang jenius yang terbiasa dengan pola berpikir cepat dan kompleks. Tapi ia harus menempuh jalan terpanjang dan harus mengubah hal yang paling rumit menjadi hal paling sederhana hanya demi menerangkan suatu hal pada Naruto. Ia yang biasanya bersikap tenang pun bisa menjadi lepas kendali seperti barusan.

"Ah iya. Akhir pekan ini ada festival musim panas di _Konoha Central Park_. Hinata-chan mau kita bertiga pergi kesana," kata Naruto.

"Hn."

"Yah, keluar lagi _Hn_ menyebalkanmu itu. Padahal akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang begitu."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal festival, kenapa waktu musim panas sekolah kita tidak ada libur ya? Dasar pelit!" oceh Naruto asal yang tanpa disangka akan ditimpali Sasuke,

"Sekolah musim panas bagus juga." Kata pemuda berambut hitam itu membuat rasa ingin tahu Naruto tergelitik.

"Hei, apa ada yang membuatmu senang akhir-akhir ini?" goda Naruto dengan cengiran isengnya sambil menyolek pipi Sasuke, "Sepertinya wajahmu jadi lebih sedikit niat,"

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan ulah dan terutama wajah menyebalkan Naruto, memukulnya dengan bantal sofa. "Hentikan!"

"Apa ini? Ini pemberontakan! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" seru Naruto yang kemudian membalas pukulan Sasuke dengan perlakuan serupa, yang dibalas lagi oleh Sasuke kemudian dikembalikan lagi oleh Naruto. Dan acara saling serang itupun berlangsung hingga mereka jatuh tertidur.

Malam itu langit sangat cerah. Bulan melingkar dengan sempurna di atas sungai yang membelah kota Konoha. Bulan itu mungkin tidak seperti yang terlihat dari Swiss, dan sungai Konoha juga bukanlah Danau Lucerne. Namun persamaan dari kedua tempat itu adalah fenomena sinar bulan yang terpantul pada riak-riak air.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Adagio: **slow and stately (literally, "at ease") (66–76 bpm)

**Sostenuto: **sustained, sometimes with a slackening of tempo

**Allegreto: **moderately fast

**Presto: **very fast (168–200 bpm)

**Agitato: **agitated, with implied quickness

**Arpeggio: **broken chord where the notes are played or sung in sequence, one after the other, rather than ringing out simultaneously

**Bpm: **beats per minute

**Quasi una fantasia** **:** Almost a fantasy

**-**

**AN:**

Bagi yang tidak tahu, Beethoven ditolak oleh Giulietta, jadi silahkan rangkai sendiri kalimat-kalimat di atas *dibantai*. Fiuh! Chapter yang membingungkan. Alurnya maju-mundur nggak jelas. Aku juga nggak begitu jelas dengan paragraf terakhir. Dan yang terpenting adalah buku catatan musikku hilang entah kemana sehingga aku nggak bisa memberi keterangan seperti seharusnya. Jadi supaya penjelasannya tidak ada kesalahan, aku ambil dari wikipedia sama seperti aslinya. Tapi kalau masih ada salah-salah tolong dikoreksi.


End file.
